


Дар Небесной Змеи

by Naked_Truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Naga, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naked_Truth/pseuds/Naked_Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Руины города тянулись во все стороны. Мирит пытался охватить их взглядом, но среди листвы сделать это было не так просто — зеленый, зеленый, зеленый — куда ни посмотри, везде растения, пробивающие себе путь к свету, и мох, скрывающий полуразрушенные стены. Вскоре начали попадаться и статуи — целые или почти целые — без голов и частей туловища. Изображали они не людей. Серый потрескавшийся камень хранил очертания змей с торсом человека — так выглядел и бог Сааш, покровитель и защитник тиашей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар Небесной Змеи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: aBalks  
> Размер: миди  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: фэнтези  
> Рейтинг: NС-17  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: ксенофилия

Свежесть разливалась в по-утреннему прохладном воздухе. Деревья, напоенные влагой, стремились отвоевать друг у друга как можно больше солнечного света. Они тянулись ввысь, глубоко уходя корнями в недра заболоченной земли. Сезон дождей подходил к концу. Птицы и животные все чаще выбирались из гнезд и нор, чтобы поохотиться и накормить себя и свое потомство. Новая жажда пробуждала лес и его обитателей, в который раз замыкая Великий круг жизни.   
Ступая мягко и неслышно, Мирит отводил с пути ветки — не ломал, а осторожно отодвигал в сторону, чтобы не повредить кору и листья. Лес кормил его племя с незапамятных времен, в ответ тиашей относились к этим дарам как можно бережнее, беря только то, что необходимо. Будь то зверье, добытое охотниками, или ягоды и плоды, собранные женщинами и детьми, за все благодарили лес и бога Сааша.   
Мирит был охотником, как и его отец и отец его отца, как и все мужчины их рода. Через несколько лет он подарит подросшим сыновьям ножи с рукоятью из костяной рыбы и назовет достойными пути охоты, а до той поры он — добытчик и защитник своей семьи.   
На его плече привязанные к длинной палке висели тушки болотной ярвы, не меньше дюжины — хорошая добыча, хватит на ужин и еще на следующий день останется. Крупное зверье ушло за гору Предков — там, у самого подножия, тиашей провожали в последний путь уснувших навсегда сородичей. В темной, с низкими сводами пещере, выдолбленной прямо у корней горы, приносили дары богине Верде, чтобы она не обошла вниманием усопшего тиашей, чтобы сама взяла за руку и отвела в страну Сумеречных теней.   
Мирит чтил заветы племени и, как положено, в последний день лета навещал давно отгоревшие кострища под горой Предков: жег траву-дурманку, бормоча просьбы о благословении семьи и здоровье детей. Тиашей верили — если предки довольны жизнью в стране Сумеречных теней и потомками, то куда охотнее выслушают обращенные к ним молитвы. На голову же прогневившего предков незамедлительно падала кара — неудача на охоте, болезни и пустая жена, хуже и не придумаешь.   
Перекинув палку на другое плечо, Мирит осторожно перелез через несколько поваленных деревьев, каждое толщиной с трех взрослых человек. Два дня назад прошла буря и многие охотничьи тропы завалило ветками и камнями. Чтобы расчистить их, некоторые женщины и дети даже оставили работу в деревне. Тропу, по которой шел Мирит, расчищать не стали — стволы деревьев были слишком тяжелы, чтобы убрать их с дороги. Однако следовало проверить силки, поставленные дальше прочих, и позже переставить их на новое место.   
Еще засветло Мирит как обычно отправился на охоту, но мысли его занимало другое: вскоре община их племени соберет ежегодный совет. Слухи о набегах на деревни давно волновали тиашей, но горы защищали их, а скрытые перевалы и тропы знали только охотники. Тем временем угроза становилась все серьезнее, и уже нельзя было просто отбросить ее в сторону и ждать. Воинов-куртов видели вблизи одного из перевалов, и это было не к добру — кто знает, сколько времени понадобится им, чтобы переправиться через горы и напасть на племя. Сезон дождей, когда с неба непрестанно падала стена воды, обещал вот-вот завершиться. Как только подсохнет земля, а тропы перестанут быть опасными и скользкими от грязи, никто уже не сможет помешать куртам наведаться по эту сторону гор.   
Мирит охотник, не воин и тем более не убийца. Среди тиашей не было тех, кто промышлял войной или набегами, хотя, как гласили предания, когда-то племя отвоевало леса у богов, что жили под горой до людей. Мирит помнил сказки старух еще с детства, однако не верил в них — не пристало взрослому да и глупо. В историях также говорилось, что боги покинули эти места, уйдя навсегда и завещав тиашей заботиться о своем бывшем доме. Те боги были непревзойденными воинами и, если уж люди победили их, то — Мирит не сомневался — лишь за счет хитрости. Дальше предания путались, и каждый сказитель привносил в них что-то свое. Ребенком Мирит часто приставал к бабке, чтобы та в который раз рассказала о приходе тиашей в здешние места, потом он вырос и стал думать о самом главном в жизни каждого мужчины племени — охоте. Теперь было не до сказок, но кое-что он все же запомнил и волей-неволей все чаще возвращался мыслями к тем выдумкам, особенно в последние годы — в неспокойное и опасное время.   
Вряд ли даже объединенная община смогла бы дать отпор куртам. Это означало одно: смерть для мужчин, рабство для женщин и детей. Брат Мирита, Курон, не видел опасности, как и многие тиашей полагаясь на защиту гор; он и помыслить не мог, что в привычном укладе жизни что-то изменится, что угроза, раскинувшая над ними свои черные крылья, обретет настоящее воплощение.   
Мирит преодолел еще один завал. Река разлилась и затопила низину. Влажная земля налипала на ноги, чавкая каждый раз, когда он делал шаг. Пройдет много времени, прежде чем можно будет пользоваться здешними тропами, не боясь сгинуть в трясине.   
Место считалось дурным, и мало кто наведывался сюда в одиночку. Однако Мирит любил уходить подальше, иногда на несколько дней, и, прячась в зарослях острой травы, выслеживать молодняк туру. Время было как раз подходящее: самки вместе с детенышами спустились с горных равнин, чтобы полакомиться сочными побегами на кустах и первыми летними цветами. Мирит рассчитывал подобраться к стаду поближе и отбить какого-нибудь неосторожного туру. Промедление могло стоить жизни — не один охотник погиб или был покалечен острыми рогами и тяжелыми копытами.   
Дойдя до окраины леса, Мирит не спешил покидать тень деревьев. Он затаился, наблюдая и выжидая в своем нехитром укрытии. Так мог пройти целый день, но и терпение вознаграждалось ценной добычей.   
Не смолкал даже на миг гомон птиц, дерущихся неподалеку за ягоды черного дерева. Маленькие темные плоды усеивали крону, привлекая также и мелкое зверье. Для человека они были ядовиты, однако некоторые племена смазывали их соком стрелы.   
Прикрыв глаза, Мирит позволил мыслям блуждать в полудреме влажного зноя. Тихо шелестела трава, сновали по своим делам насекомые. Рядом проползла змея, почти задев его руку полосатым хвостом, но он не шелохнулся. Так продолжалось довольно долго, и, когда солнце уже клонилось к верхушкам дальних деревьев, Мирит начал разминать затекшие ноги. Может, туру и не придут сегодня, тогда он заберется на дерево и переждет там до утра.   
Он уже собирался покинуть свое убежище, когда на другом краю поля показались первые туру. Они замерли, оглядываясь и поводя из стороны в сторону длинными ушами. Мирит затаился.   
Убедившись, что вокруг безопасно, туру выбрались на поле и принялись не спеша поедать побеги колючего кустарника.   
Теперь оставалось еще немного потерпеть, пока животные перестанут вздрагивать от каждого постороннего шороха, и тогда — напасть, внезапно и стремительно, не оставляя надежды на спасение. Мирит высмотрел детеныша, все дальше отходившего от матери и остальных туру, — туда, где побегов было больше, а в острой траве поджидал охотник племени тиашей. Он смотрел на рыжую шерстку, отливающую красным в лучах почти зашедшего солнца; на маленькие копытца и едва пробивающиеся рожки и видел новые рукояти для ножей, охотничью сумку и еду для семьи на три дня. Последнее усилие — и долгий переход по затопленным лесам из бессмысленного превратится в выгодное предприятие.   
Мирит вознес про себя молитву Саашу и прыгнул.   
Маленькая туру, не ожидая нападения, всего на мгновение застыла, и этого хватило Мириту, чтобы бросить копье. Остальное стадо разбежалось, а туру, сделав несколько шагов, рухнула в траву. Когда подошел Мирит, она скосила на него большой черный глаз и жалобно замычала. Он перерезал ей горло.   
До темноты оставалось всего ничего, но Мирит решил идти обратно до тех пор, пока будет видно тропу. Небольшой крюк, чтобы забрать силки; там же, на берегу реки, можно было и переночевать.   
Туру оказалась тяжелее, чем он рассчитывал. Мирит шел медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы передохнуть и не угодить в трясину или яму. До силков он все-таки не добрался — стало слишком темно, чтобы продолжать путь. Река была неподалеку, но Мирит запутался, в каком направлении двигался до того, и решил дождаться утра.   
Какой-то овраг, глыбы камней, чьи тени надвигались на него, словно собираясь напасть… Начертив на земле отгоняющий духов знак, Мирит развел костер, чтобы отпугнуть падальщиков, и, улегшись рядом, крепко сжал рукоять ножа.   
Сон охотника всегда чуток, но до восхода Мирита не беспокоили ни звери, ни духи. Едва первый луч солнца озарил кроны деревьев, как он уже собрался в обратный путь.   
Теперь он увидел, куда его занесло в темноте. Нехорошее место. Следовало покинуть его как можно быстрее и обратиться к предкам, чтобы уберегли от опасности тело и дух. Однако Мирит прошел по оврагу слишком далеко и потерял бы не меньше двух часов на обход, поэтому он отмахнулся от голоса рассудка и, помянув про себя бабкины сказки, двинулся дальше.   
Шел быстро, почти не глядя по сторонам, так как не терпелось отдать ценную добычу жене и услышать завистливые возгласы других охотников. Но волей-неволей взгляд задерживался на камнях, поросших мхом; на смутных очертаниях животных и людей — или нелюдей? — на полуразрушенных стенах. Святилище богов. Здесь стоял их город, здесь они и погибли, а кто выжил — ушел искать лучшие земли. Все равно Мирит не верил: кто сказал, что именно боги обитали в этих, судя по всему, когда-то прекрасных жилищах? Сколько таких заброшенных и разграбленных древних городов таилось в окрестных лесах? Сменялись народы и поколения, изменялся сам мир, и только камни взирали на бег Великого круга жизни, храня вечное молчание.   
Руины города тянулись во все стороны. Мирит пытался охватить их взглядом, но среди листвы сделать это было не так просто — зеленый, зеленый, зеленый — куда ни посмотри, везде растения, пробивающие себе путь к свету, и мох, скрывающий полуразрушенные стены.  
Вскоре начали попадаться и статуи — целые или почти целые — без голов и частей туловища. Изображали они не людей. Серый потрескавшийся камень хранил очертания змей с торсом человека — так выглядел и бог Сааш, покровитель и защитник тиашей.   
Мирит поежился. Стало вдруг не по себе в этом умирающем покинутом месте. И все же что-то гнало его дальше, вглубь священного города. Мирит не был храбрецом, но и трусом он тоже не был — любопытство придавало сил и толкало на поступки, которые по здравым размышлениям он никогда бы не совершил.   
— Сааш, защити от опасностей ночи и дня. — Мирит прошептал слова молитвы и начертил отгоняющий духов знак в воздухе, прямо перед собой. Стало немного спокойнее.  
Тишина руин настраивала на благоговейный лад. Мирит невольно ступал мягче, хотя, как и любой охотник тиашей, всегда передвигался бесшумно.   
Еще издалека приметил он высокое сооружение из светлого крупного камня. Сохранилась даже крыша, лишь на стенах кое-где виднелись темные сколы и выщербины. Вход через арку охраняли две статуи-близнецы — женщины-змеи, судя по маленьким аккуратным грудям, отчетливо приподнимавшим пластины доспеха. Мирит залюбовался ими. Казалось, они вот-вот оживут и преградят ему дорогу своими длинными копьями. Остановившись перед аркой, он смотрел на женщин-змей и не решался пройти мимо, однако и зайти внутрь храма, который они охраняли, тоже не мог. Решат ли боги, что ничтожный охотник осмелился осквернить их святыню и поживиться ее богатствами? Возможно, и богатств давным-давно нет или не было никогда…   
Мирит не припоминал случая, чтобы любопытство возобладало в нем над остальными чувствами. С детства он пестовал в себе терпение и способность обходиться малым, как и положено хорошему охотнику. Любопытство же было свойственно детям и подросткам: на эти черты смотрели снисходительно, пока птенец не оперится и вылетит из гнезда.   
Хотелось ощутить темноту арки, увидеть, как она отступит, едва он шагнет навстречу. Шагнет, чтобы узнать секреты, которые она хранила десятилетиями и, возможно, веками.   
С минуту Мирит колебался, но все-таки пристроил мертвого туру у ног одной из статуй, будто рассчитывая, что она убережет добычу от падальщиков, и вошел под арку. Темнота не отпрянула, ведь она не была живым существом, но Мирит сам словно бы слился с ней, став ее частью. Короткий узкий проход вывел его в круглый зал правильной, почти идеальной формы. Свет струился сквозь отверстия в крыше, рисуя на каменном полу древний знак солнца. Стены испещряли руны, кое-где накладываясь на полуистертые рисунки змей. По желобам текла вода, где-то капало; звук эхом метался по залу, отражаясь от камня и находя выход вместе со светом. Пахло прелой листвой и рекой — вероятно, руины когда-то затапливало. Ровно посередине возвышался алтарь, а над ним — еще одна статуя змеечеловека, но куда крупнее предыдущих у входа.   
— Сааш, — едва слышно выдохнул Мирит, но слово мгновенно наполнило зал, усилившись и обретя эхо.   
Давно умерший мастер изобразил бога в странной и не слишком естественной позе. В статуе ощущалось скорее напряжение, чем спокойное величие, свойственное изображениям змеелюдей: туловище наклонено в сторону — человек бы неминуемо упал, но огромный змеиный хвост уравновешивал его; длинные волосы свешивались на грудь, падая из-за спины; левая рука словно бы тянулась к чему-то или кому-то, губы кривились в усмешке или, может быть, улыбке.   
Несомненно, это была самая необычная статуя Сааша, которую только доводилось видеть Мириту. Странно красивая и такая же пугающая в своей живости.   
Он отважился подойти ближе и прикоснуться к одной из каменных чешуек на хвосте. Она словно бы хранила дневное тепло, впитав его вместе с солнечными лучами, проникавшими через крышу. Мирит опустился на колени и, склонив голову, прижал руки к груди. Молитва была короткой, он ничего не попросил, лишь выразил восхищение и надежду вернуться сюда еще раз.   
В грязи у подножья алтаря что-то блеснуло. Мирит убрал пробивающиеся сквозь плиты травинки и увидел металлическую пряжку с мутным камнем в середине. Он поднял ее, чтобы рассмотреть получше: пряжка не была золотой или серебряной, но подобную вещь Мирит прежде не видел. Время, будто не властное над ним, не оставило на металле своих следов, красноватый ободок сверкнул, попав в луч солнца, а камень — показалось или нет — сам впитал день, и в его темной сердцевине зажглось иное пламя.   
С трудом оторвав от находки взгляд, Мирит поднялся и, еще раз взглянув на статую, вышел из святилища.   
Короткая передышка и молитва придали ему сил, и вскоре руины древнего города богов-змеелюдей остались позади. К наступлению сумерек, когда ночь готовилась принять в свои объятья мир, Мирит уже подходил к охранным столбам родной деревни.  
Его добычу тщательно осмотрели. Он стоял рядом, принимая поздравления и одобрительные дружеские похлопывания по спине, и лишь снисходительно посматривал в ответ на восторги одних охотников и зависть других. Это были его победа и его удача. Мирит заслужил несколько минут триумфа, ради которых забрался так далеко в лес. О находке в овраге он умолчал — не поверят, да и не хотел Мирит делиться своим знанием, а кое-кто вполне мог решить, что пребывание в подобном нечистом месте не сулит тиашей ничего хорошего. Совет общины имел право отправить такого соплеменника на церемонию очищения — малоприятное и нудное действо, занимающее несколько дней. Вместо этого Мирит собирался наведаться к шаману племени, которая также приходилась ему двоюродной бабкой. Болтать во вред ему она не стала бы, к тому же ее жилище находилось на краю деревни, обособленно от других домов — знак уважения и отношения тиашей ко всему потустороннему: почитай, но держись подальше.   
— Вернулся? — Ава, жена Мирита, окинула его недовольным взглядом, но, заметив туру, тут же сменила гнев на милость: — Что же ты стоишь, проходи внутрь!  
Едва он переступил порог дома, как в нос ударили вкусные запахи — мать Авы и сестра Мирита готовили ужин. При виде мертвого туру они заохали, не забыв при этом возблагодарить Сааша за такую щедрую добычу. Похвалы себе Мирит и не ждал: он охотился ради пропитания семьи, это был его долг, почтение других охотников — вот лучшая награда. Теперь же он мог отдохнуть, пока домашние суетились вокруг очага и накрывали на стол.   
Пряжку Мирит повесил на шею, спрятав под одеждой. Аве он о ней не сказал, как и не упомянул о городе — незачем было.   
К бабке Ирне он наведался на следующий день. Та по обыкновению варила в котле какие-то отвары, бормоча под нос то ли молитвы, то ли заклинания. По обычаю Мирит вошел без стука и, сев в стороне, принялся ожидать, пока на него обратят внимание. Не было сомнения, что Ирна заметила его сразу же, как он появился, но ее ремесло не терпело суеты, и потому Мирит просидел довольно долго, прежде чем она повернулась к нему и сказала:  
— Нечасто ты балуешь меня своим появлением… С чем пришел на этот раз?  
Мирит покаянно склонил голову:  
— Много охочусь, баа, хожу далеко — семью кормить надо.   
— Знаю, все знаю, — вздохнула она. — На вот. — Ирна сняла со стены оплетенный нитями дождевик-камень. Были там и бусины с перьями — все желтое, цвета плодородия. — Сестра твоя просила еще с неделю назад. Я уж постаралась, заговорила как следует…  
— Я передам. — Мирит спрятал оберег за пазухой.   
— Так что, случилось чего? Или бабку решил вдруг проведать? — Она улыбнулась, хитро прищурившись, отчего вокруг глаз и рта резче обозначились морщины.   
— Ты и Нерат самые старые в племени, — помедлив, сказал Мирит. — Ты лучше прочих знаешь наши предания.   
— Знаю, — кивнула она. — Так и тебе с Куроном рассказывала, когда вы еще оба ростом с пенек были.   
— Я был на краю леса, куда приходят стада туру.  
— Далеко же забрался. Охота была удачной?  
Мирит кивнул, скользнув взглядом по шкурам на полу.   
— В темноте я забрел в овраг, в котором раньше не бывал, и там… — Он запнулся.  
— Мертвый город? Знаю это место, людям не стоит туда ходить.   
— Я набрел на святилище Сааша и зашел внутрь…  
— И зачем же ты это сделал? — Ирна нахмурилась.   
— Мне хотелось посмотреть, что внутри, — честно ответил Мирит.   
— Хотелось ему… — проворчала она. — Ну, что дальше было?  
— Внутри я увидел статую Сааша, но она была странной, хоть и очень красивой. — Он мог закрыть глаза и увидеть ее перед собой как наяву, так его взволновала та находка. — Выходит, боги и правда жили когда-то под нашей горой?  
— Конечно. — Ирна взяла горсть толченого корня травы-дурманки и кинула его в огонь. К отверстию в потолке взвился сноп искр. — А ты думал, все сказки? Кому же ты молишься на охоте, чтобы дикая кошка прошла стороной и не учуяла тебя?  
— Но… — Мирит подумал и закрыл рот.   
— Да-а… Предки и боги присматривают за нами, направляют нас, карают. — В котел полетели сушеные травы, названия которым Мирит не знал. — Они держат нас в узде. — Ирна понюхала пучок белых цветов и, поморщившись, отложила его в сторону. — Человеку всегда нужна крепкая рука и поводок в ней, иначе как же он удержится от непотребства. Тебя что-то беспокоит, Мирит? Зачем ты пришел ко мне на самом деле?  
Обмануть бабку Ирну было сложнее, чем кого-либо другого в племени, да Мирит и не пытался, просто сам до сего мгновения не знал, почему пришел именно к ней.  
— Люди говорят о племени куртов, — сказал он, подняв на Ирну глаза. — Община не верит в угрозу, старейшины не ищут защиты, не посылают за помощью… Много ли мы сможем, если они нападут?  
— Ты боишься?  
— Я беспокоюсь за семью.  
— Молись, боги уберегут нас, как берегли с незапамятных времен.   
— А если нет? — с упрямством, поразившем его самого, сказал Мирит. — Что, если богов…   
Ирна больно огрела его своей клюкой.   
— Не богохульствуй почем зря! Видывали мы и не такие времена. — Бабка встала и, припадая на правую ногу, прошлась по хижине. — И не тебе сомневаться в существовании богов! Занимайся своим делом, Мирит. Того, что предначертано, не избежать никому.

Дожди закончились, и лес перестал напоминать топкое болото. Теперь воздух плавился маревом, стояли жаркие и душные дни, но буйная листва укрывала под своей сенью, даря благодатную тень. Мирит ходил к краю леса еще несколько раз. Не всегда он возвращался с туру на плече, но неизменно наведывался в мертвый город. Бабке Ирне это бы не понравилось, но он не посвящал ее в свою маленькую тайну.   
Мирит часами сидел в святилище напротив статуи Сааша — не молился, просто смотрел. Иногда казалось, что каменный змеечеловек изучает в ответ и вот-вот дернет хвостом, прыгнет и вопьется зубами в шею… И все равно Мирит приходил.   
Здесь, среди немых камней, поросших мхом, он пытался смириться с судьбой, какой бы она ни была. Именно здесь он начинал верить душой, а не потому, что так его научили. В конце концов, его короткие путешествия приносили в жизнь какое-то разнообразие, и он возвращался вновь и вновь.   
И еще он видел сны: то спокойно-воздушные, то полные неясного беспокойства. Каждый раз они менялись, а иногда новый сон начинался с того, чем заканчивался предыдущий. Мирит помнил только короткие обрывки, как отдельные частички в горсти песка: вот он у края обрыва в ожидании чего-то, в следующее мгновение бежит куда-то, а короткие ветки хлещут по лицу, грозя выколоть глаза…   
В иные дни он боялся засыпать, особенно на охоте, когда в темноте ночного леса раздавались невнятные пугающие звуки и таилось множество опасностей. Мирит вскакивал от любого шороха, готовый сражаться и заставить нападающего дорого заплатить, но вокруг не было никого, лишь его собственные страхи и опасения. 

В один из особенно жарких дней, когда Мирит шел в деревню лишь с мелкой добычей из силков, он услышал шум и побежал по знакомой тропе, не разбирая дороги. У охранных столбов было многолюдно. По одежде людей — оторочке из меха — Мирит еще издалека понял, что к ним пожаловали из соседней деревни, но, подойдя ближе, разглядел кровь на лицах, увидел рыдающих женщин и хмурых мужчин.   
— Что случилось? — Мирит нашел в толпе брата.  
— Курты перешли горы и внезапно напали, когда мужчины были на охоте. Половину женщин и детей увели с собой, кого-то убили и разграбили дома. Все сгорело.   
Мимо, натыкаясь на людей, будто слепая, прошла худая женщина. Она бормотала проклятия и впивалась ногтями в щеки, оставляя царапины и размазывая кровь. Глядя на нее, Курон покачал головой. Он был без добычи — наверное, не успел отойти далеко, как услышал крики.   
— Куда мы их денем? — Мирит посмотрел на толпу в растерянности.   
— Нерат сказал разбирать по домам. Твоя жена своих уже увела.   
Мирит не в силах был смотреть на оборванных и лишенных крова соплеменников. Он поспешил домой, надеясь найти семью целой и невредимой.  
Ава встретила его у крыльца.  
— Цел, — сказала она и, окинув его быстрым взглядом, ушла в дом.   
Мирит направился следом.   
За столом сидела женщина и двое чужих детей, мальчик и девочка.   
— Это Кара и ее дети, — сказала Ава, указав на них. — Теперь они будут жить с нами.  
Кивнув, Мирит отдал жене нехитрую добычу и опустился на лавку. Кара блеснула на него большими черными глазами — словно прыгать в бездонные колодцы, было смотреть в эти глаза.  
— Вас застали врасплох? — спросил Мирит.  
Вздрогнув, Кара привлекла к себе одного из детей, мальчика, и обняла его.   
— Не спрашивай сейчас, — зашептала жена, склонившись к Мириту. — Не видишь, они все потеряли, а у нее наверняка был муж! — Она выпрямилась и ласково сказала Каре: — Можете занять дальний угол за перегородкой.   
Той ночью Мирит лежал рядом с женой и не мог заснуть.   
Деревня всполошилась. Совет общины успокоил напуганных тиашей, но доверие к старейшинам было уже подорвано; несколько семей оставили дома и ушли на север — в дальние поселения.   
Мирит не знал, что будет делать, если воины-курты придут и сюда. Дать отпор? А смогут ли? Охотничьи копья против острой, упившейся человеческой кровью стали. Ава скорее всего не захочет покинуть жилище и скитаться по лесам вместе с детьми, тем более — жить обузой на попечении у более удачливых соплеменников.   
Мирит слышал, как бормочет за тонкой стеной мать его жены — молится предкам и Саашу, чтобы уберегли, отвадили беду. Он перевернулся на другой бок и, закрыв глаза, представил, что стоит в святилище мертвого города.   
Вскоре он и правда ощутил на коже слабое дуновение. Плотный туман сгустился у ног, стелясь по земле и скрывая резные листья папоротников: рваные клочья походили на скрюченные пальцы, готовые схватить и утащить в сумерки угасающего дня. Туман обтекал Мирита, словно медленный поток воды; принимал его, пытаясь сделать частью себя и поглотить окончательно.   
Он сделал шаг — туман взволновался, обвил его ногу и, сомкнувшись, наконец успокоился. Когда Мирит всмотрелся в, казалось, живую молочную пелену, по его телу прошел холод, заставивший содрогнуться и погнавший вперед.   
Святилище и каменные стражи были на прежнем месте. Мирит без труда нашел бы их даже с закрытыми глазами. Изменились лишь статуи женщин-полузмей, будто резец давно умершего мастера искривил их губы, придав лицам хищные, плотоядные усмешки. Мириту показалось, что незрячие глаза следят за ним, и он вздрогнул, проходя мимо древних воительниц.  
Знакомый узкий проход — в трещинах, которых он не помнил. Внутри святилища темно и зябко — туман запустил свои белесые щупальца и сюда. Мирит посмотрел вперед и охнул: статуя Сааша исчезла, остался лишь постамент для жертвоприношений, расколотый надвое, будто от удара гигантского молота.   
Поддавшись неясному желанию, Мирит подошел ближе. Видеть разграбленный храм было почти больно. Вместе со статуей неизвестные воры унесли и частичку самого Мирита — ту его часть, что по-детски жаждала найти в богах покровителей, что всегда знала — они внемлют тиашей, не оставляя ни на минуту, они настоящие.  
Мирит протянул руку, желая дотронуться до оскверненного постамента, и замер, когда на шее сомкнулись сильные холодные пальцы, а у самого уха раздалось шипение.   
Своим криком он разбудил жену и еще долго не мог заснуть, пролежав на шкурах и не смыкая глаз до самого рассвета. 

Сны мучили его постоянно, настигая даже в полуденной дреме, и тогда он не мог отличить туманные видения от реального мира. Словно жжешь траву-дурманку, слушая предков и взывая к богам. Призрачное марево накрывало густой пеленой, даря связь с потусторонним и отдохновение.   
Следовало бы находиться подле семьи, чтобы защитить ее в случае чего, но Мирит все дольше пропадал на охоте, а на самом деле просто не в силах был вернуться в деревню, где в его собственном доме, едва стоило переступить порог, все глаза обращались на него с немым вопросом: мы в безопасности? Он утешал их, однако не мог вынести взгляда Кары — она знала, что уповать осталось лишь на богов. 

Мирит остановился, едва увидев останки мертвого города. После того кошмара он старательно обходил это место, а сегодня задумался, и ноги сами принесли его к знакомому оврагу. Постояв немного, он все же двинулся дальше.   
Белесого тумана, которого он так боялся увидеть, не было. Напротив, сквозь густую листву проникали редкие лучи солнечного света, придавая руинам прекрасное сказочное очарование.   
Мирит и не заметил, как оказался у святилища Сааша. С жадным любопытством и страхом вглядывался он в лица стражей у арки, но и они остались прежними. Мирит сжал в кулаке пряжку, которую носил на шее.   
— Только сон, — сказал он хрипло и, откашлявшись, повторил громче: — Это сон.   
Сделав знак, отгоняющий духов, Мирит шагнул под арку.   
Статуя Сааша не исчезла. Все так же стояла она посередине круглого зала, кривя губы в резкой усмешке, и смотрела на Мирита каменными неживыми глазами.   
Была ли мысль его, или, возможно, ее подсказали сами стены, на которых изворачивались черно-золотистые змеи, Мирит не знал, но, опустившись перед статуей на колени, он достал охотничий нож и полоснул по руке. И только когда темно-красные капли упали на алтарь, Мирит задумался о том, что делает. Он приносил жертву Саашу, жертву кровью — не звериной, как делали его предки много столетий назад, а собственной человеческой кровью.   
Тихо капала вода, но казалось, что это кровь барабанит по камню. В святилище стало темно — наверное, солнце закрыли облака. По полу и стенам поползли тени. Будто в мир живых прорвались призраки, будто древние рисунки отделились от камня и устремились к человеку у алтаря, стараясь напасть в минуту его слабости.   
Мирит сглотнул накопившеюся во рту слюну. В голове шумело, громко стучало сердце, а ноги словно врастали в прохладный влажный камень. Что-то коснулось его лодыжки.   
— Боги, — прошептал Мирит, не выдержав и зажмурившись.  
Шевеление не прекратилось, будто мох, покрывавший камни вокруг алтаря, пытался пробраться под кожу.   
Еще пара мгновений, и он вскочит и убежит, еще чуть-чуть… Но Мирит оставался на месте, едва отваживаясь дышать. Сам воздух превратился во что-то склизкое и вязкое. Оно касалось лица — закрытых век, носа, щек и губ — в тошнотворной ласке разлагающегося трупа. И пахло так же — падалью, застоялой водой, болотом.   
И все же, сделав над собой последнее усилие, Мирит открыл глаза. Сначала были только золотистые круги, затем святилище наполнилось светом. Мирит моргнул несколько раз и посмотрел на руку — кровь остановилась и подсохла. Кажется, прошла всего пара минут, но…  
Шипение раздалось из темноты прохода справа. Мирит замер, боясь даже пошевелиться. Происходящее походило на тот кошмар, однако сейчас он не спал. Ужас сковал его руки и ноги, захоти он убежать — не вышло бы. Мирит сжал рукоять ножа, и это придало ему храбрости, чтобы повернуть голову в сторону выхода из святилища.   
Там словно бы не было ничего, но темнота скрывала что-то опасное, притаившееся в засаде, как дикое животное. Сначала раздался звук — что-то ползло по плитам, тревожа песчинки на трещинах узора. Едва ощутимый порыв ветра принес тихое шипение. Мирит уже слышал его когда-то — в своем кошмаре.   
Он посмотрел прямо перед собой, на статую Сааша, но алтарь пустовал.   
Холодные пальцы сомкнулись на шее. Здесь бы и проснуться, захлебываясь криком, но не получалось, — Мирит не спал.  
— Сааш, пощ… — Договорить он не смог — хватка стала крепче.   
— Знаешь мое имя, человек? — Медленно, словно человеческая речь была сложна для говорившего. Легкое шипение следовало за каждым словом. — Ты, вор.  
Мирит замотал головой. Пальцы слишком сильно сжимали горло, и ответить он не мог, только издавать сиплые сдавленные звуки. Тело не слушалось, безвольно повиснув в чужой хватке.  
— Сначала я оторву твои ноги, — прошипели у самого уха, а по щеке скользнул тонкий язык, — потом руки, но ты не умрешь, не-ет.   
Мирит захрипел и вцепился в пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на его горле.  
— Цепляешься за жизнь? Твои усилия напрасны. Как ты оказался в сердце моего города?  
Пальцы чуть разжались, позволив Мириту вдохнуть.  
— Сааш, не…  
— Отвечай на вопрос, человек, если не хочешь, чтобы я сломал твою тонкую шею.  
Мирит сглотнул.  
— Я прихожу молиться… тебе, Сааш. Я не хотел ничего плохого, клянусь.  
— Мне? — Шипение изменилось, напоминая уже смех. — Ты странный человек, раз молишься нагу. Разве добыча молится охотнику?  
— Ты бог…  
Смех повторился.  
— Что-то не так с твоей головой, но ты позабавил меня.  
Шею Мирита наконец отпустили, и он смог обернуться.   
Ожившая статуя Сааша была красива, но смертельная угроза притаилась в чуть вытянутых, отдающих желтым глазах.   
— Что ты смотришь, человек? — Между губ скользнул черный раздвоенный язык, точь-в-точь как у змеи. — Ты назвал меня богом, разве богам не выказывают почтение?  
Склонившись, Мирит почти коснулся лбом поросших травой плит. Как вести себя и что говорить явившемуся воплоти богу? Сохранить бы жизнь…  
— Как твое имя?  
— Мирит, — сказал он, не поднимая головы.  
— Ты знаешь, Мирит, как мы поступаем с теми, кто осмеливается пересекать границы нашего города? Как мы караем таких воров?  
— Я не вор…  
— Неужели? Встань с колен.  
Медленно и неуклюже Мирит выпрямился. Острый коготь, способный вспороть кожу не хуже добротного ножа, царапнул его по груди и замер на пряжке, которую Мирит, так и не расставшись, носил на шее.  
— Ты украл это у меня.  
— Нет, я нашел… я взял, чтобы… чтобы…   
Замолчав, Мирит опустил взгляд на змеиное тело Сааша: на зеленовато-коричневую чешую, по которой вился едва заметный черный узор, — похожий рисунок украшал и кожу на человеческой части его тела — легкими мазками шрамов — то ли буквы, то ли символы.   
Сааш дернул когтем за шнурок, на котором висела пряжка, и порвал его. Она соскользнула с шеи Мирита и упала к нему в ладонь.   
— Ты украл. — В шипящем голосе прозвучала уверенность, которой не было у самого Мирита. — И ты умрешь.  
— Я не могу, Сааш.   
— Не можешь?   
Змеиный хвост обвился вокруг Мирита, стиснул, едва позволяя дышать.   
— Люди, понять вас невозможно, — прошипел Сааш. — И почему же ты не можешь умереть?  
— Кто-то должен кормить моих детей. — Мирит на мгновение замолчал. — Но ты вправе убить меня.   
Сааш кивнул. Он откровенно разглядывал Мирита с головы до ног и, казалось, искал что-то в его облике.   
Мирит поднял глаза — если все равно убьют, то хотя бы рассмотреть напоследок своего палача. Черты лица Сааша были слишком хищными, чтобы назвать его красивым по человеческим меркам, к тому же нижняя часть тела принадлежала гигантской змее, но его облик не отталкивал, наоборот, для тиашей он являл собой божественное начало.   
— Люди измельчали, — сказал Сааш, вздохнув. — Уж не раб ли ты, Мирит? Ты прислуживаешь нагам?  
— Я свободный человек, Сааш. И я не знаю, кто такие наги.  
— Посмотри на меня, я наг, глупый ты человек.  
— В таком случае ты единственный наг в лесах, что принадлежат тиашей, и других здесь нет.  
Разве Сааш не знает, что змеелюди давным-давно покинули окрестные леса? Ведь он бог и должен знать все…  
Кольца змеиного хвоста разжались, и Мирит чуть не упал на плиты святилища, едва удержавшись на ногах. Сааш поморщился, когда, обведя взглядом стены и потолок, увидел бегущую воду и трещины на камне.   
— Я помню сакх другим, — тихо прошипел он.   
Мирит посмотрел во тьму прохода — туда, где за узким коридором и аркой ждал угасающий свет дня. Попробовать сбежать? Вряд ли это удастся — Сааш быстр, едва побежишь, он настигнет в два счета и задушит в кольцах змеиного хвоста или полоснет острыми черными когтями по горлу, или…  
— Иди впереди меня, человек.  
Мирит замешкался, и Сааш подтолкнул его в спину.   
Воздух принял их в свои душные объятия, стоило только выйти наружу. На мгновение зажмурившись после темноты святилища, Мирит остановился около одной из статуй и взглянул на Сааша. Тот осматривал разрушенный город, наполовину поглощенный лесами, и невозможно было прочитать хоть что-то на этом человеческом и одновременно каком-то зверином лице. На свету его кожа казалась темнее — словно обожженная в печи глина. Волосы жгутами падали на спину. Замерев, Сааш почти сливался со стеной святилища — огромное преимущество для охотника в лесу.   
— Нет нагов, ты сказал? — нарушил молчание Сааш. — Как давно?  
— Долгие годы, века. — Мирит переступил с ноги на ногу. — У нас говорят, они ушли, их… — Разозлится ли Сааш, если упомянуть легенду? Если сказать, что тиашей обманом прогнали змеелюдей из лесов? — Их больше нет и под горой Предков.   
— Куда они ушли?  
— Не знаю, так говорят наши предания.   
Сааш надолго замолчал. Невозможно было понять, о чем он думал, глядя на руины некогда, без сомнения, прекрасного и великого города.   
— Вот что, человек, — сказал наконец Сааш, — сегодня я не буду тебя убивать. Уходи.  
Развернувшись, он пополз обратно — в темноту святилища.   
Мирит некоторое время не двигался, смотря вслед Саашу. Кто знает, как следовало понимать слова змеелюдей, нагов? Возможно, Сааш хотел поохотиться и напасть, едва Мирит шелохнется или достигнет границы города. Возможно, он злился, что наги ушли или того хуже — погибли все до единого, а люди, слабые люди все еще охотятся в здешних лесах.   
Преодолев разрушенную стену у конца оврага, Мирит все же обернулся. Тишина окутала мертвый город. Ничто не говорило о том, что в его сердце скрывается последний живой наг, бог или нет, Мирит не знал, но он оживил его своей кровью, и это точно не было сном. 

После еще одного набега тиашей стали охотиться вместе — по пять-шесть человек. Детям запрещалось покидать черту деревни, а женщины отлучались лишь к ручью за водой.   
Мирит охотился с Рахом и его тремя сыновьями. Курты распугали дичь, и приходилось забираться все дальше, чтобы принести домой хоть что-то, но они боялись оставлять жен и детей на попечение старикам — случись что, защитить их будет некому.   
Они почти не разговаривали, передвигались короткими перебежками и вздрагивали от каждого шороха. Несколько раз Мирит возвращался без добычи, но Ава и семья не укоряли его даже взглядом — в тяжелые времена всем приходилось нелегко.   
Мысли о Сааше нет-нет да возвращались, особенно в часы полуденного зноя и на охоте. Мирит сидел без движения часами, однако видения и сны больше не тревожили его. Можно было наведаться в мертвый город, но Сааш вряд ли позволит уйти живым во второй раз; наверное, он уже пожалел, что отпустил человека, пусть этот человек и был его спасителем. Сааш не выглядел обрадованным, и вряд ли стоило искушать судьбу, совершая столь необдуманный и даже глупый поступок. 

Они с Рахом шли в сторону деревни, плечо к плечу. Тропа была достаточно широкой для них обоих, и ее мог заметить неискушенный в охоте человек, вздумай он забрести в здешние леса.   
Черноглазый и черноволосый Рах не был рожден в племени. Он явился с юга, и прошел не один год, пока тиашей привыкли к чужаку и приняли его как своего, позволив взять в жены Мину, родную сестру Авы. Он был неплохим охотником, излишне молчаливым разве что.   
Рах первым заметил что-то в ветвях деревьев над тропой и указал остальным.   
Замерев, они смотрели на освежеванные тела трех охотников, привязанных за ноги к толстому суку высоко над землей. Кровь с них уже не капала, однако налетели мухи и жуки-трупоеды. Ветер поменял направление, и до Мирита донесся запах гниющего мяса.   
— Надо снять их, — сказал Рах.  
Еще несколько долгих мгновений они не двигались, вглядываясь в то, что осталось от их соплеменников, затем Мирит зажал зубами нож и шагнул к дереву. Двое сыновей Раха помогали ему, третий и сам Рах ожидали внизу.   
Мирит перерезал последнюю веревку и спустился на землю. Им пришлось рубить ветки и, связывая их, делать носилки. Мешковины у них не нашлось, и прикрыть тела было нечем. Благословение всем богам, Мирит шел впереди и не видел куски почерневшей плоти, которыми стали его соплеменники, но запах тухлого мяса преследовал и не желал отпускать его до самой деревни.   
Жизнь отнимают ради утоления голода, а то, что случилось сегодня, — жестокое и бессмысленное убийство. Курты сделали это ради устрашения, потому что могли, потому что не собирались щадить никого, потому что им нравилось убивать. Чуждое племя, чуждые обычаи. Злости не было, не было и удивления, только непонимание — зачем? Тиашей не переступали своих границ, не нарушали чужих, они просто жили на этих землях, как и их предки века назад.   
День был на редкость жаркий, и, когда Мирит с охотниками подошли к охранным столбам, их уже ждали, — запах сказал людям больше слов. В тишине вошли они в деревню и опустили свою ношу на землю.   
Молчание длилось несколько долгих мгновений, пока со стороны ручья не прибежали жены убитых охотников. Они протолкались сквозь толпу и разразились криками и плачем, призывая богов покарать убийц.   
Позвали старейшин, и в этот раз на совете общины собралось почти все племя. Говорили много, еще больше спорили. Одни хотели бежать как можно дальше — за гору, покинуть леса тиашей, чтобы найти новый дом; другие предлагали дождаться куртов и защищаться.   
Обе стороны приводили разумные доводы, но все знали, остаться — все равно, что отправиться к предкам. Курты просто перебьют все племя, не щадя ни женщин, ни детей — чтобы неповадно было.   
— Это наш дом. — Седовласый Нерат поднялся, опираясь на посох. Племя разом притихло — старейшину уважали, и он редко говорил не по делу. — Я родился здесь и здесь умру! Пусть те, кто боятся за свои жизни, уходят за гору Предков, я остаюсь. Кто со мной?   
Раздались одобрительные выкрики, многие поддержали старейшину и захотели остаться, несмотря на слезы и мольбы жен. Мирит встретился глазами с Авой. Она не стала отговаривать, только сжала губы в тонкую линию и кивнула. Он тоже остался. 

— Сражайся достойно.   
Ава задержалась около охранных столбов, хотя остальная семья, включая детей и сестру Мирита, уже скрылась в лесу.   
— Говоришь со мной, как с младенцем. — Мирит улыбнулся и обнял ее. — Береги сыновей.   
— Себя береги. — Ава склонила голову к плечу — такой привычный жест, что стало тоскливо и захотелось уйти с семьей, но было нельзя, да и не оставил бы он собратьев по племени. — Пусть Сааш хранит твою жизнь.  
Она не обернулась, когда уходила, — дурной знак смотреть на человека после прощания. Мирит немного постоял, наблюдая за вереницей тиашей, покидающих деревню, — в основном женщин, детей и стариков — затем отправился искать брата.   
Ава упомянула Сааша: для нее — всего лишь привычное пожелание удачи, для Мирита — напоминание о мертвом городе и ожившей статуи бога.   
Что-то не давало ему покоя, пока Мирит шел к Курону, что-то словно зудело или чесалось под кожей, как бывает, когда не можешь достать до мелкой и кусачей мошки, впившейся в спину.   
Он нашел брата — Курон вместе с другими охотниками упражнялся с копьем. Некоторые из них стреляли по тонкому стволу дерева, но из тиашей выходили плохие лучники, и вряд ли это помогло бы защитить деревню.   
— Мирит, — Курон заметил его и подошел, — возьми копье, ты неплохо с ним управляешься.  
— Нас так мало... — Мирит посмотрел на охотников, их было не больше двадцати.   
— Будет еще меньше, если останешься в стороне.  
Курон не любил болтать почем зря. 

День Мирит потратил на упражнения с копьем, следующий — на ловушки для воинов-куртов. Однако трудно было изгнать уверенность, что все это бессмысленные занятия. Курты лишь разозлятся, когда один из них упадет на колья в яму для диких кошек, и тогда одни боги знают, что они сделают с тиашей.   
Нерат и другие старейшины с воодушевлением обсуждали, как именно будут защищать деревню, и, глядя ни них, Мирит только качал головой. Какая помощь от стариков? Их либо убьют первыми, либо оставят напоследок, что, впрочем, значения не имеет.   
На четвертый день вернулись охотники, которых послали следить за горными перевалами. Курты собирались на краю леса, но идти к деревне не спешили.   
Настала очередь Мирита охотиться, но ушел он один — так было привычнее, хоть и опасно. Солнце клонилось за гору Предков, когда он проверил последние силки и вытащил из них двух болотных ярв. Всего получилось шесть тушек — немного, но и этого должно было хватить.  
Мирит вновь оказался рядом с оврагом и городом нагов. Случайно или нет так вышло, кто знает. Теперь, когда над тиашей нависла угроза истребления, встреча с Саашем больше не казалась сном, а смерть от его руки — самой страшной участью, которую только можно выдумать. Однако хотелось еще раз увидеть Сааша, необычное и прекрасное существо, явившееся в леса тиашей через тьму веков.   
Ступая медленно и осторожно, Мирит прислушивался, вглядывался в листву кустов и высокую траву, даже принюхивался, хотя не в силах был уловить запах не только нага, но и большинства здешних хищников.   
Он, словно вор, крался по древнему городу не меньше часа, но Сааша нигде не было видно. Наконец Мирит остановился у высокой потрескавшейся колонны, увитой плющом. Солнце давало мало света, близилась ночь, и надо было возвращаться в деревню, пока его не хватились.   
Вздохнув, Мирит развернулся и чуть не наткнулся на Сааша — тот стоял прямо перед ним, наверное, подобрался неслышно каким-то только нагам доступным способом.   
— Что ты снова шныряешь по моему городу, человек? — прошипел Сааш. — Смерти ищешь?  
Сааш возвышался над ним, опираясь на огромный хвост, которым, если бы захотел, мог переломать все кости даже крепкому человеку. Чуть склонив голову, он посмотрел на Мирита — насмешливо, как казалось, или просто с интересом.   
— Я давно за тобой слежу, — продолжил Сааш, — но ты даже не заметил меня, беспечный маленький человек. Неужели вы изменились и перестали бояться смерти?  
— Мы не боимся смерти, — Мирит склонил голову, приветствуя Сааша, — но я не хочу умирать, если это то, о чем ты говоришь.  
— Не путай меня. — Сааш дернул хвостом, и тот полоснул Мирита по ногам — не больно, но вполне ощутимо. — Зачем ты вернулся?  
Мирит помолчал немного, но испытывать терпение Сааша было опасно.  
— Я хотел посмотреть на тебя, Сааш, в последний раз. Возможно, скоро я умру, а ты — самое прекрасное, что мне доводилось видеть в этой недолгой жизни.  
Он мог разозлиться или не ждать больше и убить Мирита на месте, но вместо этого Сааш улыбнулся, растянув губы в тонкую линию, едва заметную на темном лице.  
— Ты второй человек, который так веселит меня, — сказал он. — Впрочем, это было слишком давно и даже мне кажется неправдой. Надеюсь, ты насмотрелся вдоволь. — Сааш повернулся к Мириту спиной. — Теперь уходи, тебе здесь не место.  
— Почему ты не ушел вместе с остальными нагами? — спросил Мирит. — И что произошло в том святилище, это я разбудил тебя?  
— Не слишком ли много вопросов? — Сааш обернулся. Между губ скользнул раздвоенный язык. — Для человека ты излишне нагл и самоуверен.  
— Но я же сказал тебе, что, возможно, скоро умру. — Мирит пожал плечами. — Я бы очень хотел узнать ответы.   
— И ты больше не считаешь меня богом? И не боишься?  
Мирит покачал головой:   
— Я не знаю, бог ты или нет. Не мне судить.   
Сааш не ответил, но и исчезать не спешил.   
— Иди за мной, — наконец сказал он и пополз в сторону, да так проворно, что приходилось почти бежать, чтобы не отстать от него.  
Остановились перед почти полностью уцелевшей стеной, Мирит ее раньше не видел.   
— Срежь их. — Сааш указал на колючие лианы, увившие стену.   
Мирит достал нож и принялся за дело. Было не так уж легко — толстые стебли не желали отпускать камень, так и норовя уколоть шипами. Мирит все же порезал руку и зашипел, когда на царапину попал едкий сок. Сааш не стал ему помогать, терпеливо ожидая, когда с лианами будет покончено.   
— Теперь смотри, — приказал он.  
Отойдя в сторону, Мирит окинул очищенную стену взглядом. Змеиные символы нагов покрывали всю ее поверхность. Кое-где краска выцвела, но все еще можно было разобрать, что изображено на рисунках древних мастеров.   
— Видишь, вот тут? — Сааш указал когтистым пальцем в самую середину. — Ты смотришь на моего отца, повелителя этих земель, Верховного Змея Ракшассу.   
Наг на рисунке был крупнее прочих. Он сидел на возвышении, как правитель или бог, а другие наги, его подданные, складывали к ногам Верховного Змея свои дары — богатый урожай, шкуры странных зверей, драгоценности и золото. Рядом со змеелюдьми стояли и люди — рабы, судя по цепям и ошейникам; их также приносили Ракшассе в дар.   
— Я тоже должен был стать Верховным Змеем, — тихо сказал Сааш. Его голос казался задумчивым, но не грустным. — Порой странные пути преподносит нам жизнь. Вы, люди, называете это судьбой, предначертанием. — Сааш поморщился, будто припоминая что-то неприятное.   
— Наги не верят в судьбу?  
— Нам незачем верить в судьбу, мы всего лишь стараемся жить достойно — как жили наши предшественники.   
— Мы тоже почитаем предков, — кивнул Мирит. Понятно и привычно — уважение к усопшим. — А боги? У вас есть боги?  
— Духи, они охраняют все живое. — Сааш замолчал. Его лицо будто снова окаменело. — Но и они не всесильны, теперь я знаю.  
— И духи наказали тебя, превратив в каменное изваяние?   
Промолчать бы — целее будешь, но любопытство победило здравый смысл и осторожность.  
Сааш прикрыл глаза, вновь искривив губы в подобие улыбки.  
— Духи не наказывают, я сам захотел этого.   
— Но… почему?  
— Ты много спрашиваешь, Мирит.   
Мирит улыбнулся. Сааш запомнил его имя — почему-то это было приятно и вселяло некую надежду.   
— Скоро эти леса захватит племя куртов, они уже разорили несколько наших поселений. — Мирит замолчал, но Сааш не выразил ни удивления, ни интереса, поэтому он продолжил: — Они придут и сюда, чтобы разграбить то, что еще осталось.   
— Придут в Такшаку? — рассмеялся Сааш. — Мне жаль твоих людей — я не подарю им быстрой смерти.   
— Они убили и наших охотников, а женщин и детей увели с собой. Я тоже не испытываю жалости к ним.  
Возможно, Сааш и правда смог бы перебить куртов, а может, один его вид поверг бы их в бегство. На мгновение вернулась знакомая тяжесть — кровь, тела без кожи, рыдающие жены убитых…   
Вздохнув, Мирит посмотрел на Сааша, который тоже внимательно следил за ним, словно чего-то ожидая.  
— А что ты будешь делать потом, когда людей в лесах не останется? — спросил Мирит. — Наги ушли, и никто не знает куда…  
— Все же ты странный человек, — задумчиво прошипел Сааш. — Должен бы умолять меня помочь другим двуногим, но вместо этого задаешь новые и новые вопросы.  
— А ты поможешь, если я стану умолять? — Такая мысль уже приходила ему в голову, но Сааш не выказывал к судьбе людей хоть какой-то интерес. Глупо было бы ждать от него сочувствия.   
— Нет, но твои мольбы посмешили бы меня.   
— В таком случае и умолять я не стану.   
— Ты напоминаешь… — Сааш резко замолчал и, дернув хвостом, отвернулся.   
Мирит подошел ближе к стене, чтобы разглядеть самые мелкие рисунки, затем медленно пошел вдоль нее. Судя по изображениям, наги были превосходными мастерами: они делали различные украшения из металла и оружие, возводили прекрасные сооружения из камня и глины. Сам город, Такшака, как назвал его Сааш, свидетельствовал о величие народа нагов. Трудно было представить, что же заставило их покинуть родные места, неужели, правда, люди?..  
— Что, если я помогу твоему племени? — спросил вдруг Сааш.   
— Ты поможешь? — Мирит обернулся к нему и даже сделал пару шагов, прежде чем остановиться. — Что ты попросишь взамен?  
— Догадливый, — улыбнулся Сааш. — Я помогу людям взамен на твою жизнь.  
Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, вот только…  
— Сааш, — Мирит посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, чего не делал ранее, — ты мог убить меня еще тогда, в святилище, или сейчас.   
— Я не сказал, что мне нужна твоя смерть. — Сааш коснулся его лица когтями, слегка оцарапав кожу. — Я хочу твою жизнь — в обмен на жизнь людей твоего племени. Выбирать тебе, если согласишься — я выполню свои обещания первым, но потом… — Он улыбнулся, показав раздвоенный язык. — Обмен должен быть честным, иначе вместо твоей жизни я заберу жизни других, твоей семьи.  
Сааш отполз от него, будто давая возможность побыть наедине с собой и решиться. Мирит сел на большой валун рядом с остатками едва различимой заросшей травой лестницы.  
Что бы ни имел в виду Сааш под «жизнью», убивать Мирита он явно не собирался, во всяком случае, не сразу. Сыновья, Ава и остальные будут спасены, о них позаботится племя и не даст им умереть с голода. Тиашей смогут и дальше жить в своих лесах — не это ли единственное, чего стоит желать? Однако Мирит не ответил Саашу сразу. Он бы мог обмануть его и после выполнения сделки убить, хотя бы попытаться, или выторговать себе лучшие условия, расспросить, что Сааш собирается делать с жизнью какого-то «слабого человека», но вряд ли тот ответит.   
Мириту понадобилось несколько долгих минут, прежде чем он поднялся с камня и, подойдя к стоявшему поодаль Саашу, произнес:  
— Я согласен. Защити моих соплеменников и можешь забрать мою жизнь.  
— Поклянись на крови, вы, люди, так делаете, я знаю. — Сааш кивнул на охотничий нож Мирита. — Всего несколько капель, ты уже пролил куда больше, чтобы вернуть меня в этот мир.   
Надрезав ладонь, Мирит протянул ее Саашу. Клятвы на крови давались нечасто, но нарушить их было нельзя, иначе позор падал на весь род. Смешивая кровь, два человека становились братьями.   
Сааш помедлил, затем усмехнулся и, наклонившись, слизнул кровь с ладони Мирита. Что ж, они заключили соглашение. 

Людей оказалось мало. Даже меньше, чем нужно для хорошей охоты.   
Сааш стоял среди густой листвы кустарника. Ветви буйной акации укрывали его, делая невидимым для любых глаз, не только человеческих. Мелкое зверье попряталось, учуяв нага, но людское обоняние осталось таким же, как и несчетное количество лун назад. Сааш был невидим и неслышен. Словно заново обратившись в статую, наблюдал он за группой куртов, идущих скрытыми тропами к деревне Мирита. Они не собирались убивать, хотели лишь узнать, смогут ли тиашей противостоять их воинам.   
Курты знали толк в охоте на себе подобных. Проходя мимо Сааша, они возбужденно переговаривались на странном щелкающем наречии. Они предчувствовали радость боя, пусть и короткого, так как слабые тиашей не смогли бы дать им достойный отпор.   
Сааш смотрел, как они пробираются охотничьими тропами, не видя его и не подозревая об опасности. Их жажда охоты была достойна уважения, но сегодня эти шестеро воинов умрут, потому что нельзя нарушать данные на крови обещания.   
Сааш потянулся к колчану, натянул тетиву — и два воина, идущие последними, упали в траву, хрипя и хватаясь руками за острие стрел, торчащих из горла. Пока курты осознавали, кто и откуда напал на них, Сааш выстрелил еще раз. Одна стрела попала высокому воину в глаз, вторая вошла в сердце. Можно было прикончить и остальных — он бы успел — но хотелось посмотреть, как ведут себя люди в ближнем бою.   
Короткого приказа от главного в отряде хватило, чтобы они пришли в себя и спрятались за скалами и деревьями. Впрочем, они так и не поняли, откуда прилетели стрелы, и, захоти Сааш, мог бы покончить с ними по одиночке.   
Он был быстр. Двое людей даже не поняли, что жить им осталось не больше мгновения, когда их горла коснулась наточенная сталь. Короткая сабля нагов едва блеснула в пятнистых лучах солнца, и на листья кустарника брызнули капли темной крови.   
Остался последний человек. Сааш медлил, подбираясь ближе и кружа вокруг него, чтобы тот разглядел хвост и змеиное тело, понял, кому противостоит. Лицо курта исказилось страхом, глаза расширились, а рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике. Вряд ли ему доводилось прежде видеть нагов.   
Сааш усмехнулся. Уже не скрываясь, он навис над человеком и занес саблю для одного-единственного удара.   
— Вы хорошие воины, — прошипел он. — Хорошие по меркам людей.  
Кажется, человек не оценил искреннюю похвалу. Ноги его подкосились, и он, рухнув на колени, воздел руки в молящем о пощаде жесте. Подобное заслуживало лишь презрения.   
Сааш, больше не колеблясь, рассек его тело от шеи до груди — мгновенной смерти воин куртов не заслужил.   
Тела он оставил на тропе, чтобы их быстрее нашли. Соглашение или нет, но условия он выполнит по-своему. Племя Мирита выживет, а Сааш развеет скуку и отомстит. Пусть когда-то он обещал не убивать людей без нужды, сейчас курты вторглись в его леса и угрожали его городу, Такшаке. Тиашей тоже были его, Сааша, и, как хозяин, он был обязан защитить их. Забавно, рабы пережили своих господ. Наги сгинули, а люди все еще живут в лесах вокруг священного сакха.   
Сааш не торопясь полз в сторону руин, которыми стал его город. Он двигался бесшумно, не тревожа и травинки на петляющей охотничьей тропе и легко минуя ловушки, оставленные тиашей для куртов.   
Он был жив вот уже целый виток месяца сса, но словно бы не до конца очнулся от темного сна, словно бы умер вместе с Такшакой и теперь возродился призраком, чтобы охранять руины, оставшиеся от его дома. Нет, умер он еще раньше.  
Мирит, забавный маленький человек, по глупости или неосмотрительности разбудивший Сааша. Кровь его предков, рабов нагов, сыграла с ним злую шутку. Можно было заставить его подчиниться, попросту не дать выбора… но долг жизни, пусть и условный, помешал использовать человека в своих целях. Сааш предложил сделку, и Мирит согласился по собственной воле. Это был честный обмен.  
Видел бы его отец, Верховный Змей Ракшасса! Он бы посмеялся над постоянством сына — заключать сделки с людьми, кто бы мог подумать, что такое возможно, а он проделывал подобное во второй раз.   
Сааш спустился к реке и, сев на валун, обвил соседний хвостом. Бегущая вода — ее вид и звук — всегда успокаивали полный смятения разум.  
Вновь обратиться в камень? В мире не осталось того, ради чего стоило жить, лишь обломки былого — поросшая мхом история его народа. Миром теперь правили люди — смешно и слишком странно. Как такие слабые и хилые существа обрели могущество и власть? Трусливые и жалкие, готовые поступиться честью ради спасения себя, сколько их видел Сааш? И всего один…   
Сняв пряжку с колчана, он поднес ее к самым глазам и вгляделся в мутно-красный камень.   
Дать надежде свободу? Поверить, что Килва… и тогда…  
Сааш сжал ладонь, пряча камень от яркого света, будто тот мог схватить его и унести высоко в небо — к безжалостному солнцу.  
Человек сдержит слово или умрет, тогда решится и остальное.

— Ты играешь с ними?  
Снова явился в Такшаку, этот любопытный светлокожий Мирит, проломился сквозь заросли, как молодой неуклюжий шукса. Все ради того, чтобы задать свои глупые ненужные вопросы.   
— Почему ты не убьешь их сразу? — Мирит переступил с ноги на ногу — словно на углях обжегся.   
— Почему ты сам не убьешь? — прошипел Сааш, натачивая саблю. — Люди не жалеют друг друга и легко забирают жизнь у себе подобных.  
— Тиашей мирное племя, мы охотники.   
— Наги тоже. Охотники, да-а.   
Помолчав, Мирит заглянул Саашу в глаза. Непочтительно и нагло для человека.  
— Ты охотишься?   
Сааш кивнул — нелепо для нага, но человек должен был понять.  
— Как долго будет длиться твоя охота?  
— Человек, твой рот открывается не по делу.  
— Мы договорились…  
Зашипев, Сааш откинул в сторону точильный камень. Мирит не желал понимать. Он был громким и надоедливым. Был человеком.   
— Я исполню обещанное, — четко выговаривая слова, сказал Сааш. В человеческом языке было так много лишних звуков! — Ты тоже исполнишь, после.  
Мирит кивнул, нахмурившись, и уставился в землю.   
— Иди, — Сааш махнул хвостом в сторону зарослей, — к своей семье. Возвращайся через три луны.   
Когда он ушел, Сааш поискал в кустах и, найдя точильный камень, вновь принялся за саблю.   
Надо было сказать Мириту, чтобы не волновался, — если окажется бесполезным, то Сааш не даст ему мучиться долго. Он даже может оказать ему почести, как храброму охотнику и воину, пусть человек и безобиден, словно мелкие пугливые зверьки, живущие на болоте. 

Едва Салеш накрыла лес своим покрывалом, как Сааш покинул Такшаку.   
Ночью охота была не та — курты жались к кострам, подальше от зарослей. Они, как и все их людское племя, боялись темноты и нападали только при свете дня. Сааш хорошо выучил их повадки, и после этого игра наскучила.   
Курты переговаривались, кидая в сторону леса полные тревоги взгляды.   
Сааш усмехнулся, наблюдая за ними под прикрытием кустов и веток. Даже среди опытных воинов поселился страх перед неведомым. Два отряда покинули лагерь, а на следующий день их нашли убитыми, однако убийство было привычно куртам. Их испугало то, что вокруг тел не нашлось человеческих следов. Тиашей не жили на деревьях, и они не напади сверху.   
Пошел слух, что курты своим появлением пробудили мстительных духов леса. Отчасти так оно и было. Сааш как раз собирался оправдать эти их убеждения. Убивать все племя недальновидно и бессмысленно. Если люди обозлятся, им будет все равно, духи или им подобные истребили их соплеменников. Они отринут всю осторожность и кинутся на смерть, лишь бы покарать обидчика. Когда наги брали первых своих людей в рабство, многие из них кончали с собой или мстили до последнего за семьи и истребленный род. Куда надежнее посеять среди куртов страх, который разрастется на благодатной почве и будет держать их подальше от лесов вокруг священного сакха.   
Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы люди успели что-то предпринять. Сааш выпустил шесть стрел, и все они нашли свою цель. Ночь оглашали крики негодования и боли, сменявшиеся хрипом, когда Сааш достигал следующей жертвы. Короткая сабля нагов отражала отблески разбросанного кем-то костра и слабый свет луны. Капли крови, стекая с лезвия, падали на землю, траву и камни.   
Двое куртов попытались скрыться на другом конце леса. Вслед одному Сааш выпустил стрелу, в спину второму послал копье — позорная смерть, они должны были встретить ее лицом к лицу, а не бежать, подвывая от ужаса.   
Сааш оставил одного в живых — самого юного, почти мальчика. У него даже не было оружия, только деревянный щит, который превратился бы в щепки от пары ударов сабли. Мальчишка судорожно сжимал его и, кажется, не помнил себя от страха.   
Приблизившись к нему, Сааш усмехнулся — так, чтобы курт разглядел его в подробностях: ритуальные шрамы и отблески чешуи, сильное змеиное тело и острые зубы с раздвоенным языком. Глаза мальчишки стали еще больше, он выронил щит и прошептал что-то одними губами. Сааш улыбнулся ему и, дотронувшись когтями до лица, погладил.  
— Сегодня я дарую тебе жизнь, — прошипел он. — Стань храбрым воином и охотником, не показывай врагу спину. — Сааш оцарапал его щеку когтями, нанеся символ воина, от которого на коже останется шрам. Мальчишка даже не шелохнулся. — Скажи своим людям, что эти леса под моей защитой. Я не позволю вам ходить моими тропами. Убирайтесь, откуда пришли, иначе — смерть.  
Сааш скрылся в зарослях, но мальчишка еще долго стоял среди окровавленных тел и догорающих углей. Затем в нем словно бы что-то сломалось — он рухнул на колени и пополз прочь.   
Проводив его взглядом, Сааш направился обратно в Такшаку.

Тем не менее курты не сразу вняли предостережению. Пришлось заколоть еще немало их воинов, прежде чем они снялись с места и, покинув леса, ушли за горные перевалы.   
Когда этот день все же настал, Мирит явился сам. Он пришел, как всегда, громкий и неуклюжий, и остановился перед входом в сакх. Сааш наблюдал за ним издалека, не спеша показываться на глаза.   
Было интересно, что у него на уме. О чем он думал, сидя на земле у ног охранных статуй, прямо в сердце некогда великого города Такшаки?  
Сааш подполз тихо и так, чтобы его тень накрыла Мирита. Тот вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги, но, увидев, кто к нему приблизился, успокоился и даже улыбнулся.  
— Ты выполнил обещанное, я благодарю тебя, — сказал Мирит, поклонившись.  
— И как не побоялся прийти ко мне, человек. — Сааш сжал его хвостом. — Ты не знаешь страха или потерял разум от ужаса?  
— Но ты заставил меня поклясться…   
— Я знал человеческих воинов, куда старше и сильнее тебя, с множеством побед. — Когти царапнули Мирита по груди. — Они убивали без жалости. И кричали, моля о пощаде, когда наши стрелы и копья разрывали их плоть.   
Сааш улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Мгновения старой жизни… Так славно и так давно.  
— Я вырывал их сердца прямо из груди. Знаешь, как трещат ломающиеся кости?  
Мирит кивнул, и ничего не дрогнуло в его лице.  
— Неприятный звук, — сказал он.  
— Так почему ты спокоен, как окутанное утренним туманом озеро?   
— Я смирился, Сааш. Когда-нибудь я все равно умру, почему не теперь? Судьба…  
— Снова судьба! — Сааш царапнул сильнее, и по груди Мирита сбежала капля крови. — Вы прикрываетесь судьбой, когда должны делать выбор!  
— Прости, если рассердил тебя.  
Помедлив немного, Сааш отпустил его:  
— Сегодня, Мирит, ты сможешь отдать свой долг. Следуй за мной.   
Он прополз под аркой, слыша шаги Мирита позади себя. Священный сакх — здесь все закончилось, здесь, возможно, начнется вновь. Что-то — жалость? — появилось и исчезло. Такое человеческое, ненужное, лишнее. Он многое перенял от Килвы — сложный человеческий язык, жесты и даже чувства. Без чувств было куда как проще.  
Влажный воздух сакха приятно холодил кожу и чешую. Время не пощадило Такшаку, но ее сердце почти не пострадало.   
— Сааш?  
— Говори.  
Мирит переступил с ноги на ногу. Раздражающая привычка.  
— Ты принесешь меня в жертву… духам леса?  
— Мне нужно лишь твое тело.   
Еще луну назад Сааш приготовил кинжал для церемонии и спрятал его в сакхе за алтарем. Он достал его и показал Мириту.   
— А моя душа? — Мирит посмотрел на отточенное лезвие и перевел взгляд на Сааша. — Куда отправится она?  
— Туда, куда отправляются все человеческие души. — Да, люди верили в страну сумерек или нечто подобное, наги же становились хранителями мира, вместе с Небесной Змеей оплетая и защищая его. Должно быть, все его сородичи пребывали именно там — в спокойствии и мире. — Ты встретишься с предками, этого ты хочешь?  
— Да, Сааш, благодарю.   
Почти что жаль было забирать его тело, но церемония могла и сорваться.   
Сааш прислушался к себе. Желание вернуть Килву не пропало, хотелось вновь ощутить жизнь, а не ее подобие среди мертвых замшелых камней. Какой-то охотник, потомок рабов, смог изменить ту самую судьбу, о которой постоянно говорят люди, так пусть же она вмешается и отдаст то, что забрала давным-давно.  
Приказав Мириту лечь на алтарный камень, Сааш пополз вдоль стены по кругу. Символы истерлись, но их все еще можно было найти на ощупь, вспомнить бы нужный порядок… Как давно духи не получали жертвы, не исполняли просьб? Услышат ли, захотят ли помочь? Но кому, как не Саашу, наследнику и последнему из нагов, пробуждать их от вечного сна?  
Заклятия ритуала срывались с языка, наполняя сакх и покидая его вместе с водой. Вода и кровь — одно дополняет другое и, смешиваясь, дарит жизнь.   
И все же Мирит боялся. Его страх был не тяжелым и прелым, как у трусливых куртов, но пах острыми травами, что росли когда-то на склонах горы Хасс. Сааш втянул его, на один короткий миг прикрыл глаза и двинулся дальше, шепча слова древнего наречия, позабытого и самими нагами.   
— Когда я был еще… — Сааш запнулся, чтобы подобрать человеческое слово, — ребенком, моя мать, жрица нашего народа, рассказывала нам истории. Те истории почти стерлись из моей памяти, но некоторые я помню так же хорошо, как и раньше.   
Остановившись рядом с алтарным камнем, Сааш заглянул в лицо Мириту:  
— Хочешь услышать одну?  
— Да, Сааш.  
Он отполз и принялся раскладывать камни вокруг алтаря — в определенной последовательности, и не просто камни, но драгоценности, за которые иные алчные люди могли и убить. Подобные воры часто являлись в Такшаку, а потом их головы, насаженные на копья, пугали рабов и пленников нагов.   
— В незапамятные времена, когда и людей-то не было в этом мире, Небесная Змея спустилась на землю, чтобы искупаться в чистых водах голубого озера. То озеро было скрыто в непроходимой чаще от глаз живых существ. Древняя сила хранила его для Небесной Змеи, матери всего сущего. В обличье нагини являлась она к его берегам, чтобы отдохнуть от бремени вверенного ей мира.   
Сааш чуть подправил камень, не желавший лежать как следует.  
— Когда настало время вернуться, Небесная Змея вышла из чащи, желая напоследок посмотреть на жизнь оберегаемого ею мира. В лесу у подножья высоких гор встретила она нага и нагиню, но не показалась им, сокрыв себя чарами от глаз смертных существ. Сила их любви так поразила Небесную Змею, что каждый раз, спускаясь в земной мир, она находила их вновь и вновь.   
Сааш на миг умолк и усмехнулся. Любовь — человеческое слово, не имеющее настоящей силы, но иначе Мирит бы не понял.  
— Много лун прошло с того времени, и однажды Небесная Змея нашла нагиню в сильной скорби — умер ее любимый. Посмотрела прародительница на горе нагини и предстала перед ней воплоти, чтобы утешить и помочь.  
Мирит слушал, наблюдая искоса за Саашем. Страх медленно покидал его.  
— Она подарила нагине небесный камень. В том камне была заключена сущность погибшего нага, его душа, как вы называете ее. Вторым даром прародительницы стало знание о том, как вернуть душу в мир живых.   
— Из страны Сумеречных теней? — прошептал Мирит.  
Сааш кивнул.  
— Нагиня вернула любимого, но ценой стала жизнь одного из ее детей. Духи всегда берут что-то взамен, — заключил он.   
— Это грустная сказка, Сааш.  
— Мой род пошел от той нагини. Знание о ритуале воскрешения передавалось в нем от поколения к поколению, но никогда больше ни один наг не воспользовался им. — Усмехнувшись, Сааш довольно прошипел: — Я же собираюсь провести его во второй раз. Когда-то духи ответили мне, возможно, ответят вновь.  
— Ты вернул к жизни нага?  
— Не вернул и не нага. Его душа здесь. — Сааш показал Мириту камень в металлической пряжке. — И он человек, как ты.  
Мирит не ответил, и прошло немало времени, прежде чем он нарушил молчание:  
— Ты не смог оживить его?  
— Я не знал, что делаю, считал ритуал сказкой, как ты и сам сказал, человек. Но духи услышали и за спасение души Килвы взяли плату с меня, потому что я желал этого.   
— Обратили тебя в камень?  
— Да.  
— Поэтому ты выбрал меня? Тебе нужна жертва?  
Сааш подполз к алтарному камню и погладил Мирита по щеке.  
— Добровольная жертва, только ее примут духи. Если захотят. — Сааш посмотрел на испещренные древними символами стены сакха. — Нагов больше нет. Духи могли покинуть эти места.   
— Ты скорбишь по нему, по тому человеку? — спросил Мирит.  
— Да. Не так как вы, люди.   
— И ты убьешь меня?  
— Не убью, мне нужно твое тело.   
Сааш закончил приготовления и вновь подполз к лежавшему на алтарном камне Мириту:  
— Я благодарен тебе, человек. Обещаю, ты не почувствуешь боли.  
Мирит закрыл глаза, задышав спокойно и глубоко. Его страх ушел.   
Положив пряжку ему на грудь, Сааш произнес последние слова ритуала и взял церемониальный кинжал. Легкий надрез, чтобы показалась кровь, — вот и все, но даже этого человек уже не ощутил.   
Медленно ползя по коже, струйка крови добралась до пряжки и мутно-красного камня. Слабо мерцая, он начал впитывать воду жизни Мирита.   
Сааш отступил. Духи услышали, оставалось только ждать. Тогда, в прошлый раз, он был не в себе — ошеломлен горем, делал все по наитию. Теперь же мог не торопиться, потому что торопиться было некуда. Килва мертв бессчетное число лун. Если не удастся вернуть его, следует просить духов, чтобы они вознесли Сааша к Небесной Змее, где ему и место.   
Человек перестал дышать, его грудь поднялась в последний раз и замерла.   
Подождав еще немного, Сааш вновь приблизился. Человек казался мертвым, покинутой оболочкой без сущности и разума. Не получилось? Но духи…  
Человек открыл глаза и некоторое время лежал неподвижно, затем повернул голову:  
— Сааш…  
Он выглядел как Мирит, но говорил иначе. Сааш прикоснулся к его лицу, и Килва перехватил руку — привычно, чтобы острые когти не порезали тонкую человеческую кожу.  
— Я был мертв. — Килва сел и, взяв пряжку, посмотрел на нее с недоумением. — Твой подарок, но металл потускнел…  
Сааш молчал. Несомненно, это был Килва, его охотник, но с лицом и телом Мирита, словно видение, пришедшее из сна.   
— Ты был мертв… какое-то время, но снова в мире живых, со мной. — Сааш помог ему слезть с алтаря и, крепко обняв, поцеловал. Килва обнял в ответ.   
— Сааш, ты вырос или это я уменьшился? И мои руки… — Вытянув руки, Килва осмотрел их и нахмурился. — Моя одежда тоже…   
— Ты не в своем теле, я позаимствовал его у другого человека.  
— Позаимствовал? — Килва улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро сбежала с его лица. — Пожалуй, это слишком для меня.   
— Взял себе, — подумав, сказал Сааш.  
— Взял и позаимствовал — разные вещи.  
— Пытаешься запутать меня в ваших человеческих понятиях. — Сааш поморщился. Для Килвы не прошло и луны, как он очнулся после смерти, пусть и в новом теле, и он тут же принялся спорить. Все люди в чем-то похожи. — Почему вы тратите так много слов, чтобы объяснить самое простое?  
— Объяснить простые понятия и поступки иногда сложнее, Сааш. Вы предпочитаете действовать, я помню.  
— Больше нет «нас», Килва, наги покинули эти места.   
— Покинули? — Килва оглядел сакх. — Сколько я был… мертв?   
Сааш махнул рукой, предлагая выйти наружу. Он не мешал Килве, пока тот осматривал руины вокруг сакха — еще были свежи чувства, когда сам Сааш увидел Такшаку, точнее то, что от нее осталось.   
— Твои люди тоже давно мертвы, — сказал он, — но другие не покинули наши леса. Ушли только наги.   
— И что это за люди? — Килва встал рядом с ним.  
— Обычные люди. Но они измельчали — посмотри на свое новое тело. В былые времена они бы не справились и с одним нагом.   
— В былые времена, если ты забыл, мой чешуйчатый друг, — усмехнулся Килва, — с нагом справился лишь один человек. Не подскажешь, кто это был?  
— Твое самодовольство переходит все границы, — прошипел Сааш, но все же признал: — Ты был тем человеком.   
— Рад, что ты признал это.   
— Потому что это так.  
— Да-да, пусть ты многократно вернул мне долг… — Килва благоразумно умолк. Он, как и Мирит, много болтал, однако знал, когда не стоит продолжать. — Новое тело, словно новая одежда, мне надо привыкнуть. И подумать.   
Кивнув, Сааш указал на возвышение вдалеке:  
— Там река. Должно быть, Шахса обмельчала и поменяла русло. Я нашел грот и ночевал в нем. — Он обвел руины долгим взглядом. — Такшака неприветлив по ночам.  
— Город теперь похож на могильник, лучше оставить прошлое мертвецам. Впрочем, недавно я и сам был мертвецом — забавно, да?  
— Нет.  
— Сааш, ты так и не научился понимать шутки, — вздохнул Килва.  
— Ты умер на моих руках, мне было нерадостно.  
Килва дотронулся до его плеча.   
— Идем к твоему гроту, расскажешь мне обо всем.  
Убежище, которое нашел Сааш, встретило их сыростью и мусором — какой-то хищник устроил в нем свое логово. Кости и останки мелких зверьков валялись повсюду. Сааш не обращал внимания на хлам и запах, но, судя по тому, как поморщился Килва, его такое не устраивало.   
— Трудно представить тебя в подобном месте, — сказал он, сев на камень у входа в грот.   
Шум реки и грохот водопада неподалеку заглушали звуки, но Сааш обладал прекрасным слухом. Не нужно было подходить близко, чтобы расслышать слова Килвы.  
— Для меня многое изменилось, не сейчас — еще тогда, когда я потерял тебя, — сказал Сааш тихо.  
— Моя смерть была неизбежна — люди живут куда меньше нагов. Судьба…  
— Не говори мне о судьбе, — недовольно прошипел Сааш. — Единственное, что осталось неизменным, так это человеческая болтовня о судьбе.  
— Вижу, ты многое узнал о людях. — Подперев подбородок рукой, Килва с интересом посмотрел на него. — Мне кажется, что я все еще сплю или сошел с ума… Расскажи с самого начала.  
История не заняла много времени. Пересказ событий вышел сухим, но передать чувства было слишком сложно. С людьми всегда так: они хотят глупых подробностей, забывая, что важнее всего суть.   
К концу рассказа Килва еще долго смотрел на реку, прежде чем повернулся к Саашу и, вздохнув, тихо сказал:  
— Ты должен был отпустить меня.   
— Нет.  
— Да, Сааш. Подожди, не говори ничего. Когда кто-то умирает, человек или наг, мы отпускаем его… к Небесной Змее, потому что так правильно.   
— Ты оставил меня, — зло прошипел Сааш, — теперь говоришь мне как правильно, но тебя не было со мной!  
Килва подошел к нему и взял за руку.  
— Я не властен над смертью. И ты тоже.   
Сааш усмехнулся. Уж в чем, а на этот счет сомнений не осталось.  
— Я вернул тебя. — Он погладил плечи Килвы. Привыкнуть к новому телу оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Руки Сааша помнили другого Килву, его глаза — тоже. Желание обнять боролось в нем с памятью о Мирите.   
— И чуть не отдал свою собственную жизнь. — Килва сжал руки Сааша и заглянул в лицо. — Это тело не мое, оно принадлежит другому человеку. У него есть семья?  
— Я не хочу говорить о чьей-то семье.  
Килва не настаивал. 

Едва стемнело, Сааш покинул грот, чтобы добыть мяса на ужин.   
Все шло не так, многое изменилось. Мир вокруг казался привычным, но на самом деле стал чужим. Килва был собой и в то же время все еще находился где-то далеко, так далеко, что Сааш не мог приблизиться к нему, как ни старался.  
Он сильно ударил хвостом по стволу дерева и зашипел — от боли и унижения, что позволил себе пойти на поводу у людей. Никчемные и слабые рабы, они понимали лишь язык плети, они жили, чтобы прислуживать. Но Килва — Килва был не таков. Он знал цену хорошей охоте и чести. Он — единственный человек, достойный нага.  
Ради него Сааш выучил смешной человеческий язык, старался понять и принять их глупые и бесполезные убеждения. Люди обожали запутывать причины и следствия своей короткой быстротечной жизни — не ясно, почему. Они не сразу поняли друг друга, но Сааш не отступал, и в конце концов Килва впустил его в Ближний круг — в семью.   
Семья — значит, общность и помощь в любом деле. Сааш пожертвовал многим, чтобы вернуть Килву к жизни. Чужое тело — что с того? — ведь он добился главного, и краткое существование одного постороннего человека — вполне разумная плата, добровольная жертва. Мирит.   
Сааш недовольно зашипел, пробираясь сквозь заросли, и вспугнул какую-то большую птицу. Она взлетела на дерево и заверещала оттуда, словно дразня и ругая его. Он зашипел громче и прополз мимо.   
Проклятый маленький человек! Почему он должен сожалеть о его уходе? Они заключили честную сделку, и Сааш отнял много жизней в обмен на одну-единственную.   
Он почти услышал прежний голос Килвы, увидел его лицо и ухмылку. 

— Милосердие, Сааш. Вряд ли когда-нибудь ты поймешь его смысл.  
— Я хочу знать. Какая выгода от милосердия?  
— Ее нет, и в этом вся суть.

Человеческие бредни. Ловушки из слов — все, чтобы запутать и увести в сторону от главного.   
Он добрался до почти пересохшего озера и, остановившись на берегу, посмотрел на темную воду. Чашелистник уже отцвел, его побеги пожелтели и завернулись. Сухие венчики торчали из озера, слегка шелестя на ветру.   
Вернуться назад, в то время, когда их жизни принадлежали только им. Когда оказалось, что мир нагов не принадлежит одним лишь нагам.   
Знал ли он тогда больше, чем теперь? Нет. Но чувства были иными, вокруг кипела жизнь, а сейчас — сама смерть притаилась в лесу, поселилась в камнях разрушенного города. Такшака умер, погибнув в тот день, когда наги оставили его.   
Среди его народа не было места жалости, но Сааш сожалел, молча оплакивая некогда прекрасное место, в котором родился, свой дом. Килва бы не понял. Его племя кочевало из долины в долину, из леса в лес, и любое временное пристанище становилось очагом ему и его соплеменникам.   
Услышав шум, Сааш спрятался в зарослях у озера.   
Конечно же, это были люди. Двое из племени тиашей — мужчина и женщина — далековато забрались от своей деревни, даже близость Такшаки не заставила их повернуть назад. Они держались за руки и громко перешептывались.   
Мелькнула мысль: убей он людей, ночь стала бы чуть менее бессмысленной, а Килва наверняка пришел бы в ярость. Сааш любил, когда он злился, — в такие мгновения соитие приобретало особую сладость.   
Женщина засмеялась и, опередив своего спутника, подбежала к самой кромке воды. Должно быть, она хотела искупаться, поэтому не удержалась от разочарованного возгласа, когда увидела пересохшее озеро. Подошел мужчина и обнял ее, положив руки на живот.   
Сааш не слушал, о чем именно они говорили, он просто смотрел, лежа на земле с противоположной стороны от людей. В слабом отсвете луны они казались двумя призраками, духами, сошедшими с небес на землю.   
Женщина испортила очарование, слегка ударив мужчину по рукам и отскочив от него. Брачные игры людей были поистине странными. Если они пришли сюда вместе, то почему женщина против заигрываний? Или она не против, но только делает вид?  
Сааш поморщился, наблюдая из своего укрытия. С Килвой было проще. Когда он не хотел, то говорил об этом прямо, а Сааш уважал его нежелание.  
Тем временем люди, кажется, договорились и перешли к поцелуям и объятиям.   
Смотреть на них было приятно. Поцелуям его научил Килва, и с этим человеческим изобретением Сааш примирился быстрее, чем с чем бы то ни было.   
Женщина стонала громко, куда громче своего мужчины, крепко удерживающего ее за бедра. Звуки странным образом взволновали Сааша. Пожалуй, окажись рядом Килва… Кончилось все чересчур быстро. Люди некоторое время лежали, дыша тяжело и сбивчиво, затем поднялись и направились обратно к тропе.   
Сааш покинул свое убежище. Разочарование, поначалу охватившее его, через некоторое время превратилось в желание обладать. Но, прежде чем он вернется в грот, следовало подстрелить какую-нибудь дичь — пусть Килва оценит его старания.   
Подходящая добыча нашлась быстро, но не только Сааш заприметил упитанную дикую свинью, роющую клыками прелую листву. Пришлось отгонять от туши шуксу — кот не хотел уступать такую гору мяса.   
Для них с Килвой этого было много, и Сааш, отрезав большой окорок, кинул его шуксе. Кот рыча вцепился в мясо и потащил его в логово.   
Вернувшись, Сааш кинул добычу к ногам Килвы и принялся разводить огонь. Костер был для человека, сам Сааш ел мясо сырым и не нуждался в тепле так, как люди.  
— Неплохо. — Килва подошел и хлопнул его по плечу. — Нам хватит на пару дней.   
— Ты доволен?  
— Да, ты постарался на славу.   
Сааш улыбался, пока высекаемые им искры не превратились в настоящий огонь.   
Наблюдать, как кто-то ест, — почти то же самое, что для людей раздеваться друг перед другом. Очень личное, сокровенное. Но Килва не испытывал смущения, ему только не нравилось, когда Сааш подолгу смотрел на него, не мигая и не отводя взгляда. Он говорил, что кусок застревает у него в горле, а Сааш не хотел, чтобы Килва подавился. Поэтому он не смотрел на него в открытую, а лишь искоса, давая время утолить голод.   
— Ты наелся? — спросил Сааш, когда Килва закончил и сходил к водопаду, чтобы вымыть руки.   
Тот кивнул и собирался пройти мимо, но Сааш поймал его и слегка сжал в кольцах хвоста.  
— Хорошо, — прошипел он. — Я хочу тебя сейчас.  
— Даже в этом теле?  
Сааш посмотрел на него и втянул запах — он был знаком и принадлежал Мириту, только отсутствовал страх, потому что Килва никогда не боялся.   
— Хочу, — повторил Сааш, сжав его так, чтобы не повредить хрупкие кости.   
Килва прижался к его губам, провел языком, едва не поранившись об острые зубы, и обнял за шею. Его тело было таким легким, словно Сааш держал на руках человеческую женщину, но хватка не ослабла. Он потянул Сааша за волосы, заставив гневно зашипеть, и усмехнулся. Укус в шею стер эту усмешку, и уже сам Килва дернулся, стараясь избежать болезненных ощущений. Впрочем, Сааш был осторожен и не стал прокусывать кожу — кто знает, сколько способно вынести тело Мирита, следовало поберечь его, на первый раз.  
Овладеть — вот чего хотелось больше всего, немедленно, но Сааш сдержался. Еще были свежи воспоминания, когда он впервые взял Килву — грубо и быстро. Это принесло больше неудобства, чем удовлетворения, и теперь он умел иначе. Человеческое тело слабое и нежное, пережмешь тут — оно погибнет, укусишь там — тот же итог. Сааш позаботится о своем охотнике.  
— Сааш…  
— Нужна кровь. Возьми нож.  
Сааш отпустил его ненадолго, чтобы Килва выполнил его приказ. Мясо было свежим, в нем еще оставалось достаточно крови.   
Он бы охотно сам подготовил Килву — тот при этом выглядел так соблазнительно, едва ли не лучше, чем при соитии, но длинные острые когти причинили бы слишком много вреда. Сааш с сожалением посмотрел на свою руку. В такие мгновения он завидовал презренным двуногим.  
Килва замешкался, искоса поглядывая на него. Наконец он вздохнул и принялся смазывать себя. Сааш принюхался — пахло кровью и желанием.  
Когда Килва издал тихий стон, он подполз и обвил его хвостом, оторвав от земли.   
— Довольно. — Сааш лизнул его щеку и потерся об нее носом. — Я долго ждал.  
Килва обхватил его за шею и развел ноги, смотря с призывным ожиданием. Сааш усмехнулся и, подхватив его под колени, медленно заполнил, раздвигая тугую плоть. Пальцы сжимались на его плечах, однако такая хватка не могла причинить сильной боли, скорее лишь раззадоривала. Откинув голову, Килва застонал, напомнив о женщине на берегу озера.   
Сааш двигался свободно, думая уже не столь о том, как бы не причинить невольную боль, сколько об их взаимном удовольствии. Так приятно брать, не заботясь о сохранности человека, но куда приятнее знать, что он отдается по своему желанию.   
Килва насаживался на него, сжимаясь и постанывая — сладко и тягуче, как и должно быть после долгой разлуки. Сааш был доволен и собирался продлить это как можно дольше, но Килва, не выдержав, содрогнулся и выплеснулся первым. Больше не сдерживаясь, Сааш последовал за ним и вышел из обмякшего тела.   
После хорошего соития хотелось спать, и он свернулся на земле, прижав Килву сверху и согревая собственным телом.   
— Мое воскрешение того стоило, — пробормотал Килва, устроившись поудобнее и закрыв глаза.   
— Спи. — Сааш немного помолчал, но потом добавил с усмешкой: — Завтра поблагодаришь меня.   
— Моя задница не поблагодарит, это я точно знаю. — Поерзав, Килва поморщился. — Полегче в следующий раз, Сааш.   
— Ты недоволен? Зачем тогда бормотал: «Еще, Сааш, быстрее»?  
— Змея проклятая, все слышит, — буркнул Килва, открыв один глаз.  
— Это я тоже слышал.   
— Знаю.   
— Спи, — повторил Сааш.   
Накрыв его голову когтями, он принялся слегка перебирать пряди волос — Килве такое нравилось, хоть он никогда и не признавался. Сааш тоже закрыл глаза, но сон его был чуток и неглубок.

Прошло много лун — больше, чем пальцев на руках Килвы. Они все еще жили в гроте у реки. В былые времена Сааш посмеялся бы, скажи кто, что нагу придется ютиться в пещере, словно дикому зверю. Но правда в том, что ему было все равно, такие вещи перестали волновать его с того самого мига, как Сааш увидел поглощенные лесом развалины Такшаки.   
Килва говорил меньше, чем раньше, а иногда и вовсе молчал целый день, думая о чем-то своем. Вдвоем они ходили на охоту, но все было не так, как когда-то. Он будто бы отдалялся, перенимая чьи-то привычки, которых раньше за ним не водилось. Сааш беспокоился и следил за ним, однако так и не нашел причин для подобных перемен.   
Что-то рушилось. Появилось зудящее чувство — Сааш помнил его по той, прежней жизни. Оно пришло за луну или две до смерти Килвы, и он не придал ему значения. Те люди пришли убить его, Сааша, но стрела, предназначенная ему, попала в Килву. Стреляй он — не промахнулся бы, однако люди ничего не доводили до конца. Он так и не расплатился с теми трусливыми двуногими, а теперь поздно — кости их давно сгнили в земле или обратились в прах.  
— Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь? — спросил как-то Килва, когда они пробирались через густые заросли колючего кустарника.   
Он шел впереди, отводя с дороги огромные листья какого-то растения.   
— Нет.  
— Да, но почему-то молчишь.   
— В тебе говорит человеческая подозрительность, — отозвался Сааш.   
Лист, который отвел Килва, чтобы пройти, сильно хлестнул Сааша по груди, и он зашипел.  
— Ох, прости. — Обернувшись, Килва усмехнулся. — Не люблю, когда ты лжешь.  
— Наги не лгут.  
— Благоразумное умалчивание — все равно, что ложь.  
Сааш громко вздохнул, чтобы Килва услышал и понял правильно, затем поймал его за плечо и прошипел:  
— Скажи напрямик. Словесные игры раздражают.  
Килва ответил не сразу — видимо, тоже не знал, о чем хотел поговорить.   
— Сааш… — Он запнулся. — То, что ты сделал, вернул меня — я знаю, ты хотел нам добра — и я понимаю, в самом деле, понимаю тебя. Пусть ты упрямый наг, — Килва улыбнулся, — я понимаю тебя. Я бы сделал для тебя все, что в моих силах…  
— Я сделал для нас, — нетерпеливо прервал его Сааш. — Ты недоволен?  
— Мне кажется, это неправильно.   
— Что ты вернулся ко мне? — Сааш обнажил зубы — он злился. — Тебе жаль людей, поэтому?  
— Не только…— попытался возразить Килва, но Сааш перебил, сильнее сжав его плечо:  
— Они убили тебя, твои соплеменники! Я бы стер весь их род с лица земли, если бы… — Сааш зашипел на родном языке, стараясь выразить ненависть, переполнявшую его в те мгновения. — Рабы, они не имели права!  
— Они боялись, Сааш, и страх придал им храбрости, но их поступки в прошлом. Как и мы. — Килва посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я ходил к горам, два дня назад. Леса изменились, но горы остались прежними. И я видел людей — тиашей, как ты назвал их племя. Они не мои люди, они другие, но что-то внутри меня было готово уйти к ним. Ты понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Ты бы мог поселиться среди людей?   
Сааш рассмеялся и отпустил его.   
— Тиашей должны считать меня страшным духом леса — и ты знал? — они поклоняются мне.  
— Я знаю куда больше, чем ты рассказал. — Килва опустил глаза. — Душа того человека, которого ты принес в жертву духам, Мирита, она не исчезла, а все еще где-то здесь. — Он приложил руку к груди. — Я не могу забрать это тело, ты должен вернуть его.  
Не ответив, Сааш прополз мимо него.   
Он услышал слова Килвы, но они не имели смысла. Он был честен, спасая тиашей, и не тронул проклятых Небесной Змеей убийц, так что еще должен он людям? Они вели себя подло и недостойно и заслужили подобную участь. Мирит лишь расплатился за грехи своего народа.   
— Сааш, подожди.   
Он остановился, дожидаясь Килву. Тот подошел и на миг прикоснулся к руке, к острым черным когтям.   
— Забудь мои слова, — попросил Килва.   
Больше они не говорили об этом, но Сааш не мог забыть.   
По ночам он уходил в лес, но охотился редко. Сидя на развалинах Такшаки, Сааш воскрешал в памяти прежние времена: шум города, яркие краски на стенах и колоннах, запахи — все, что сгинуло вместе с нагами.   
Он хорошо понимал Килву. Они — чужаки здесь, под горой Хасс, чужаки в мире, принадлежащем людям. Удивительно, что столь хрупкие и слабые создания, чья жизнь мимолетна и коротка, оказались сильнее древнего народа нагов. И все же они победили.   
Холод сковал все его тело, и Сааш встрепенулся. Он приходил в Такшаку с едва теплящейся надеждой, что однажды найдет свой дом полным жизни, прежним. Как в затянувшемся сне, он каждый раз видел только смерть и запустение.   
Еще одно место манило его к себе — Сааш часто возвращался туда, где повстречал Килву.   
Покинув Такшаку, он устремился к границе леса, двигаясь быстро, как не смог бы ни один человек. Там, почти у самого подножья Хасс, много лун назад он охотился за яркими птицами шеш, перьями которых украшали сакх в дни солнцестояния.   
Добравшись до места, Сааш замер под невысоким сухим деревом и вдохнул полной грудью. Ветер приносил с гор свежесть и прохладу. Верхушка самой высокой, Хасс, терялась в облаках.   
Сааш прикрыл глаза.

Он отправился за перьями шеш в третью луну месяца сса — самое жаркое время. Дожди закончились, но пришел терпкий зной. Наги любили прохладу, поэтому редко появлялись в долине, однако охота на шеш была почетной обязанностью.   
Сааш полз медленно, избегая солнца и лениво отмахиваясь от мошкары. Можно было послать рабов, но по традиции именно сыновья Верховного Змея приносили перья в сакх. И еще рабы болтали о чужих людях, спустившихся с гор. Сааш хотел посмотреть.  
Их оказалось мало — десять двуногих, и все мужчины. Поохотиться на новых людей можно было и позже, и Сааш направился к горному плато, где обитали птицы шеш.   
Камни осыпались из-под хвоста, когда он полз по узким, едва различимым тропам. Солнце опаляло кожу, а чешуя пересыхала и неприятно зудела. Сааш тихо и недовольно шипел, проклиная небесное светило. От его лучей было не спрятаться — редкие голые кусты не давали желанной тени. С тропы поднималась пыль, забивалась в нос, и Сааш чихал, щуря глаза, чтобы она не попала и в них.   
Вскоре он добрался до плато и спрятался среди скал. Обычно птицы появлялись, когда спадала жара, так что оставалось лишь запастись терпением и ждать. Сааш осмотрел стрелы и, достав нож и точильный камень, принялся за лезвие любимого изогнутого кинжала. Плато усеивали мелкие горные цветы. Их сладкий аромат мешал, отвлекая и не давая уловить другие запахи. Сааш то и дело вскидывал голову и осматривался, ища возможную опасность.  
Он просидел так долго. Солнце уже клонилось к верхушкам деревьев на краю леса, когда в стороне раздался тихий пересвист, и появились первые шеш. Птицы пугливо озирались, готовые в любой миг скрыться от хищника, и быстрыми перебежками шныряли среди цветов и вереска. Яркое оперение делало их самих похожими на цветы.   
Сааш подобрался и замер, ожидая, чтобы шеш успокоились и подошли ближе. Нужны две птицы, не больше, иначе некому будет выводить птенцов.   
Несколько мгновений он выжидал, но стоило шеш потерять бдительность, как Сааш прыгнул на них, выпустив одновременно две стрелы. В одну птицу он попал, но вторая увернулась, и вся стая тут же скрылась в вереске и за камнями.   
Сааш недовольно заворчал, подбирая яркую тушку. Оставаться здесь и дальше не имело смысла. Возможно, жрецу хватит и одной…  
Внезапный звук заставил его резко повернуться. На каменной глыбе стоял человек в странной незнакомой Саашу одежде — рабы носили набедренные повязки, а этот выглядел, как воины, что приходили с севера. В правой руке он держал копье, а на поясе висел длинный кинжал.   
Человек смотрел с интересом, слегка склонив голову и широко расставив ноги. Он явно чувствовал себя хозяином этих мест. Сааша возмутила его наглость и самоуверенность. Он видел, что человек привык сражаться, остальное не имело значения.   
Сааш растянул губы в улыбке и, потянув стрелу из колчана, предвкушающе зашипел. Что ж, время для хорошей битвы, если противник сможет выстоять достаточно долго. Человек выкрикнул что-то, но Сааш не знал их языка, к тому же рабы нагов говорили иначе.   
Натянув тетиву, Сааш прицелился. Стоило послать стрелу, как человек сорвался с места и стремительно отскочил в сторону. Однако Сааш тут же выстрелил снова.  
Человеку оцарапало руку, и он гневно крикнул что-то. Пытался угрожать нагу?  
— Ты, раб, склонись передо мной или умри, — прошипел Сааш, вытаскивая следующие две стрелы.   
Человек кинулся к нему. Стрелы не задели его. Сааш только успел обнажить саблю, когда человек налетел на него со своим длинным кинжалом. Он вышиб копье из его руки ударом хвоста, но дальше пришлось туго.   
Словно демон битвы, человек наскакивал на него, нанося удары и целя кинжалом в незащищенный пластинами живот.   
Сааш был удивлен, обрадован и немного обеспокоен. Он не встречал среди людей достойных противников — интересно, возможно, что и опасно. Пасть от руки воина — хорошая смерть.   
Тем временем человек теснил его к узкой тропе. Камни осыпались из-под хвоста, Сааш терял опору, а явившийся из ниоткуда противник все наступал. Тем не менее, сдаваться он не собирался и отвечал с таким же напором.   
Удар, еще удар. Сааш полоснул его когтями, разорвав кожу, и по руке человека побежала кровь. Его лицо исказилось болью, но он только улыбнулся и переложил кинжал в другую руку.   
Усмехнувшись в ответ, Сааш замахнулся и рубанул саблей, но человек увернулся и сам нанес ему рану — плечо словно обожгло огнем. Потеряв равновесие и заскользив по насыпи, Сааш не успел ухватиться за что-нибудь — да и не было, за что — и после короткого полета и оглушающей боли, в глазах его потемнело. 

Ночной зверек, пробежав мимо, вспугнул омут памяти Сааша.   
Килва был прав: при взгляде на темные очертания гор оживали непрошенные образы, наползали, как множество маленьких речных змеек. Но Сааш затем и явился сюда — чтобы вспомнить. 

Он готовился к встрече с Небесной Змеей, но вместо этого открыл глаза под низкими сводами пещеры. Пахло сыростью, травами и костром. Людьми.  
Недавний противник сидел спиной к нему, так близко, что протяни Сааш руку, мог бы полоснуть когтями и разорвать эту спину. Он не видел Сааша и что-то тихо напевал себе под нос.   
Почему не добил? Как перенес в это место? Какой странный человек. Стало интересно. Пожалуй, стоило сделать его своим личным рабом.   
Сааш пошевелился. Тело отозвалось ломотой в костях, но даже рана на плече не причиняла особого неудобства — на нем белела повязка. Втянув воздух, Сааш учуял знакомые травы. Человек лечил его?   
Он зашипел, давая знать, что очнулся. Человек обернулся и, бросив что-то на своем глупом некрасивом языке, вернулся к работе. Теперь тот сидел боком, и Сааш мог видеть, чем он занимался: человек готовил на огне мясо. Рядом лежали освежеванные тушки горной ярвы.   
Сааш пока не двигался. Неизвестно еще, что на уме у странного человека, и лучше не показывать ему, что нагов не так-то просто убить или покалечить.   
Но человек, кажется, и не обращал на него внимания. Он принялся говорить и болтал без умолку, будто Сааш понимал хоть одно слово. Предостерегающее шипение должно было сказать ему, что пора бы замолчать, однако человек только улыбнулся и, показав на себя, медленно произнес:  
— Килва.

Сааш улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям. Трудно было найти причины своим поступкам, но необычный человек заинтересовал его. 

Заинтересовал до такой степени, что Сааш несколько лун притворялся слабым и почти беспомощным. Хотелось расспросить Килву, и он выучил некоторые слова человеческого языка. Все, чего в итоге добился от него Сааш, это признания, что Килва впервые увидел нага, и ему тоже было любопытно. Остальные причины — жалость, милосердие, о которых он узнал много позже, даже разозлили поначалу, но Килва мыслил как человек, а не наг, поэтому и Сааш простил ему такие унизительные для любого воина и охотника чувства.   
Килва казался глупым и беспечным, но было понятно, что он лучше умрет, чем станет рабом Сааша. Пришлось отказаться от первоначального замысла и отпустить его.   
Вернувшись в Такшаку, Сааш запретил нагам трогать чужих людей. Он не искал встречи с Килвой, но снова увидел его на берегу реки спустя некоторое время.   
Постепенно — вместе с языком — пришло понимание и новые желания. Он решил: что бы ни думал себе Килва, но принадлежать будет только ему, Саашу. И не очень-то тот возражал, когда Сааш ясно высказал свои намеренья. 

Не дождавшись рассвета, он вернулся в грот, где под шкурами спал Килва. Сааш свернулся рядом и посмотрел на его спокойное лицо.   
Прав, он во всем прав, его человек. Их время ушло.

— Ты поступаешь так ради меня? — напрямик спросил Килва.  
Они пришли в сакх рано утром, еще в сумерках.   
— Ради нас. Я думал и решил. — Сааш прикоснулся к символам на стене. — Нам здесь не место.  
Килва взял его за руку и кивнул:  
— Я надеялся, что ты поймешь и примешь. Мы будем вместе там, за чертой. — Он махнул рукой.  
Усмехнувшись, Сааш обвил его хвостом.   
— В стране Сумеречных теней? — прошипел он, проведя языком по шее Килвы.  
— Я отправлюсь к Небесной Змее, если таково твое желание, — улыбнулся тот в ответ и, взяв лицо Сааша в ладони, с силой прижался к губам.   
— Мы решили.   
Сааш смотрел, как душа Килвы покидает тело Мирита, но грусти не было. Раньше смертный холод окутывал город и преследовал его повсюду, ныне остались лишь теплые касания спокойствия.   
На алтарном камне лежал не Килва, но уже Мирит. Сааш подполз и погладил его по лицу. 

Мирит открыл глаза и уставился в потолок святилища. У Сааша не получилось? Боги не приняли жертву?   
Его замутило от слабости, и он снова закрыл глаза. Но потом лежать стало слишком тяжело, спину он почти не чувствовал — холод от камня пробирал до самых костей. Вздохнув, Мирит сел. Тогда он и увидел Сааша.   
Последний наг, бог, которому поклонялись тиашей, вновь обратился в статую. Мирит соскользнул с алтаря и, шатаясь, подошел ближе.   
— О Сааш, — прошептал он, — неужели ты не вернул?..  
Мирит коснулся его, но камень под его пальцами начал осыпаться. Миг — и вместо статуи на полу святилища лежала груда булыжников, древних, как и все в Такшаке. 

* * *

Сезон дождей подходил к концу. Скоро и река вернется в привычное русло, а с троп в низине уйдет илистая пахучая вода.   
Мирит стоял у знакомого оврага. Мертвый город хранил спокойное молчание, не потревоженный даже дикими зверьми. Вон из той стены, кажется, выпала пара камней, а статуя, опутанная лианами, лишилась еще одной руки…  
— Отец? — Подошел старший сын, Ррит, и опустил на землю убитую туру. — Зачем мы здесь?  
Кама, младший, сопел ему в спину. Они шли домой, неся хорошую добычу. Им не терпелось похвастаться перед матерью.  
— Я кое-что покажу вам, — сказал Мирит.   
— Зачем? Это нехорошее место…   
— Чтобы вы знали и помнили, потому что больше некому.   
Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Мирит первым вошел в город нагов.


End file.
